AwKwArDnEsS!
by ThisIsAFanFiction
Summary: ON HIATUS DUE TO SCHOOL! NOT CANCELED! What do you get when you combine an evil anti-hedgehog, a crazy fanfiction writer, and a TON of awkward internet clips featuring the residents of Mobius! Mix well, and you get a show called, "Awkwardness!" Join Scourge, me, and various other guests as we watch hilariously awkward video clips featuring none other than the heroes of Mobius!
1. Don't Mess With Tails!

**Hey you all! This is a new story I'm trying (The Help is NOT cancelled) so just sit back, relax, and uh, enjoy! Review also!**

Chapter 1

A green hedgehog and a tan human girl with a red afro stood on a stage as a camera zoomed in to focus on them. The studio audience applauded loudly.

"Hello, Mobius!" They both greeted.

"I'm Scourge, as most of you already know." Scourge said, winking at the applauding audience. "I'll be your host for tonight!"

"And I'm-" The human girl started.

"-Not important." Scourge answered, pushing her out of the camera's view. "Anyways-"

"Excuse me, but I believe I was talking!" The girl scoffed, shoving Scourge into the studio audience and smiling at the camera like nothing happened.

"I'm Aly. And I will be co-hosting this evening with HIM. Why him, you might ask? Well, everyone else was busy so, eh. He's the best we've got." She said, eyeing the green hedgehog.

Scourge climbed back onto the stage, glaring at Aly for a short period of time, then staring back at the camera.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, this show is called, 'Awkwardness'! On this show, we expose the most embarrasing moments that happen to some of the residents in Mobius, sent in by people of the internet!" Scourge said.

"We view them here on this large screen. Occasionally, if the person is able to come and be on the show, we invite them over to interview them about the video!" Aly added.

"Well, we kinda force them to come against their will."

"That too. Anyway, it's time for some Awkwardness!" Aly exclaimed, putting on the first clip.

"Awkwardness. Is that even a word?"

"Probably."

_**Don't Mess With Tails!**_

Sonic and tails were walking home from a long day of doing nothing in particular.

"...And that's why I have two tails!" Tails said, flying in the air with his tails for a short period of time.

"Huh. I always wondered why." Sonic muttered, rubbing his chin.

He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hey, why don't I start calling you Double T from now on?"

Tails frowned.

"Don't you dare." Tails told him in disgust. "That sounds like a reject rapper's name!"

A wide grin spread across Sonic's face.

"Whatever you say...DOUBLE T!" He shouted, laughing.

"Sonic! Chill out!" Tails said, getting annoyed at Sonic.

"Double T in the house! GET DOWN!" Sonic sang, angering Tails by the second.

"Sonic, if you don't stop calling me that, I'm going to do something you might not like!" Tails threatened.

"Yo! Yo! Double T in the house and he's from the WEST SIIIIDE!" Sonic continued to sing, dancing in circles around Tails.

"I'm warning you!" Tails threatened again.

"GET DOWN YO!"

Tails just shrugged, and took out a notebook and a microphone. He tapped it to make sure it worked.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?" Tails called out to everyone who was around. He cleared his throat.

_"June 27th. 10:45 A.M._

_Dear Diary, that rash came back on my butt again! I told my doctor and he said it was due to eating too much junk food. He calls it 'Butt acne', but I'm pretty sure it's turned into a rash. I'm going outside with Tails. I hope he doesn't notice it too much._

_Love, Sonic" Tails read._

Everyone who was around Tails and Sonic immediately burst out into fits of laughter.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" Sonic said, chasing tails.

**~End of Playback~**

Scourge and Aly practically had tears running down their face due to laughing so hard.

"Now THAT...was hilarious!" Scourge said, wiping a tear.

"Huh? What's that?...I've just received word that Sonic and Tails are here!" Aly said, listening to her earpiece.

"Perfect! Let's bring them out! Here's Sonic and Tails!" Scourge introduced, as Tails came in.

"Um, where's Sonic?"

"Backstage." Tails answered, sitting on a couch on the stage.

"NO! YOU WON'T EMBARRASS ME ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!" Sonic shouted, being carried onto the stage by the security guard.

The security guard threw Sonic on the couch beside Tails, who waved at him innocently.

Sonic sighed and grabbed a pillow from the chair, hiding his face into it.

"So, Sonic." Scourge started. "How's the butt?"

Sonic did not reply and continued to hide his face.

"Do you still suffer from butt acne?" Aly asked. Tails snorted.

"Of course he does! His ointment dropped out of his pockets while he tried to chase me that day!" Tails said, holding up the tube.

The studio audience started to applaud and laugh. Some even whistled for unknown reasons.

"So what do you guys think?" Was this an awkward moment or not?" Scourge asked.

"Awkward!" The audience screamed back.

"Obviously." Aly nodded.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! This episode was just a test run! If you want more 'Awkward', review!" Scourge said to the camera.

"Yes, reviews are very encouraging indeed." Aly agreed. "Anyway, I'm Aly!"

"I'm Scourge!"

"WE'RE OUT!" They both said as the camera flashed off.

**So yeah, this was kinda like a test run to see if you guys would like the idea of it before I really start to do the entire episodes. So please, read and review if you like this story's idea so far. It helps. TIAFF, OUT!**


	2. Tuck Me In Tight!

**So it seems you guys want me to continue this story. Well, ok! Enjoy and review! **

Dr. Eggman sat at his desk doing nothing but being the fat, lazy, jerkwad that he was.

"ROBOTS! GET IN HERE!" He shouted.

The red and yellow robots ran into Eggman's personal chambers. (I can't remember their names. Don't harm me.)

Dr. Eggman groaned as he sat up from the desk. "Turn on the television for your master." He said lazily.

The robots looked at each other in disbelief. Not only was the remote a couple of inches away from him, but the television was close enough to Eggman so that he could touch the buttons on it to change the channel.

"But the remote is right there! Why don't you just stop acting overweight for just a little while to get it?" The red robot asked.

"He's not acting!" The yellow robot yelled, only to be punched on the shoulder by the red robot in a scolding way.

Dr. Eggman narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Why? You want to know why? Because I asked you dimwits to do it, that's why! And don't think that just because I made you, I can't break you! Don't get it twisted!" Eggman said, snapping his fingers in a sassy way.

The robots sighed and got the remote to turn on the television for their unbelievably lazy boss.

"What do you want to watch?" The yellow robot asked just as the television turned on.

"Tell me my choices."

"Spongebob?"

"Lord, no."

"Sesame Street?"

"Be serious!"

"South Park?"

"Nah..."

"Girl Code?"

"Yeah!" Eggman shot up from his desk to watch his favorite show.

Unfortunately, it was ending, with only the credits showing.

"AWW! Is another episode coming on?" Eggman asked hopefully.

The red robot shook his head. "No, something called, 'AwKwArDnEsS!' is up next! Wanna watch?"

Eggman shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever. Let's see what it's about."

The robots turned up the volume.

The studio audience started to applaud as a green hedgehog in a white Vera Wang dress and a human girl wearing a white tuxedo came onto the stage.

"Good evening!" Aly said to the audience.

Scourge blew kisses to the audience.

Everyone looked at the two with confusion.

"You may be wondering why I'm dressed in a tux!" Aly told the audience.

"No, they don't care about why you're in that lame tux. They care about me wearing this VERY EXPENSIVE, custom-made, Vera Wang wedding dress. Am I right or am I right?" Scourge said.

"WRONG!" The audience shouted.

"That was not one of the answer choices."

"Anywhooo!" Aly said, moving the camera to focus on her instead of Scourge. "The reason why we're dressed like this is because Scourge and I are trading places for an entire day! See, it all started when that green idiot said that being a boy was harder than being a girl! So I said-"

"Oh look! It's time for an Awkward clip! Not an Oprah segment." Scourge said, rolling his eyes at Aly who also rolled her eyes at him.

"YOU'RE MEAN TO ME!" Aly frowned.

"So?" Scourge teased.

"Ugh. Anyway, enjoy this hilariously awkward clip!" Aly said, turning on the large screen.

_**Tuck Me In Tight!**_

Rouge and Amy were in the girls' restroom at AppleBees, fixing their make-up and talking about guys and selfies and other unecessary things.

"So, I told her, "If you're not gonna like any of my pics, unfollow me already!" Amy said angrily, applying mascara to her eye.

Rouge looked over at Amy with interest as she applied lipstick. "Did you really say that to her face?" She asked in an unsure tone.

"Well, I didn't say it exactly to her face! I just said- OH, CRAP!"

"You just said, 'Oh Crap'?"

"No, I, uh, forgot that I actually had to use the restroom." Amy said, chuckling sheepishly. "Wait on me, K?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at her pink friend. "Sure, but hurry! We can't keep the fellas waiting!"

Amy dashed into a stall, did what she had to do, and came out. She ran over to the sink and washed her hands and followed behind Rouge to the dining area.

Shadow, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles were all seated already. Amy was about to take her seat when suddenly her fork dropped off of the table.

"Oopsie!" She said, bending over to pick it up.

As soon as she did, she heard loud gasps.

"Oh my!"

"Uh..."

"..."

She got the fork and turned around.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked.

Everyone who was at the table was too embarrassed to speak.

"Um, Amy hun?" Rouge said, ushering her to come closer so that she could whisper in her ear.

"WHAT?!" Amy shouted, shocked. She quickly turned around to the back of her dress. Half of it was tucked inside of her underwear which was visible!

"OMG! I'M-I'M SORRY!" Amy apologized to the boys, especially Sonic, who was fifty one shades of red.

She quickly ran out of the dining area and into the bathroom to fix her clothing.

"What has been seen..." Tails said, still wide- eyed.

"...Cannot be unseen." Sonic finished the sentence, also wide- eyed.

"Gosh Sonic I knew she wanted your attention, but damn!" Shadow snorted.

"Rouge, for the record, I was not looking." Knuckles told her.

Rouge sighed, and got up to check on her friend.

**~End of playback~**

"Wow. I cannot tell you people how many times that crap has happened to me at Church!" Aly said, shaking her head. "I know that feel, bro."

"That has got to be the most awkwardest thing I've ever seen." Scourge said, smoothing out his dress.

"Agreed. Let's embarrass her some more!" Aly said.

Scourge smirked. "I think that I'm starting to wear off on you."

"Psh! What? I've been acting this way before I even read about you in the comics!" Aly said.

"Mmh-hmm. Now, without further ado, here's Amy!" Scourge introduced, as Amy came onto the stage, being carried by security guards.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE RIGHTS, YOU KNOW!" Amy screamed.

The security guard threw Amy onto a sofa chair.

"So, Amy." Aly started. "Does this happen often to you in public restaurants?"

"Can I go home?" Amy asked.

"Do you think that Sonic will be able to look at you the same way ever again?" Scourge asked, ignoring her plead to go home.

"Of course not! My reputation is ov-" Amy said, looking at Scourge's dress. "Is that Vera Wang?!"

"Fab, isn't it?" Scourge smiled, standing up to show it off. Aly just facepalmed at egotistical green hedgehog.

"I want it!" Amy said immediately.

"Well Amy, you're in luck! Our producers have confirmed that if you win the following mini- game we're about to play, you win a custom-made, Vera Wang dress also!" Aly told her.

"OMG OMG OMG! What do I have to play?!" She asked frantically.

"You must put your video sequences in order with this tiny computer you are sitting in front of. It will show your progress on the large screen, and once you match the sequences in order correctly, you win the dress!"

Amy squealed.

"Ok, Amy! 60 seconds! Annnnnd...GO!"

Amy tapped the computer to start. The computer showed 5 scenes that happened in the video.

_1. Amy bends over, only for others to notice something very embarrasing!_

_2. Amy and Rouge enter the bathroom to talk about various topics._

_3. Embarrassed, Amy runs away from the scene to fix her clothes._

_4. Amy realises that she needs to use the restroom._

_5. Amy finally goes into the dining area to meet the guys._

Amy thought about which one was first.

"You simpleton! You used the bathroom first!" Eggman shouted at the TV.

"The TV cannot hear you, you know." The red robot said, crossing his arms.

Amy matched the sequences in order just before time ran out.

"TIME'S UP! Let's see how you did." Scourge said, turning on the large screen to see Amy's progress.

_2. Amy and Rouge enter the bathroom to talk about various topics._

_4. Amy realises that she needs to use the restroom._

_5. Amy finally goes into the dining area to meet the guys._

_1. Amy bends over, only for others to notice something very embarrasing!_

_3. Embarrassed, Amy runs away from the scene to fix her clothes._

The large board lit up green, signaling that Amy had got all of the scenes in their right orders.

"You know what that means Amy! You win! Go claim your Vera Wang Wedding dress, girl!" Aly cheered, as the studio audience started to applaud.

"AAAAH! SHUT UP!" Amy screamed, dancing like crazy.

"And make sure you check behind yourself when you wear it, K?" Scourge joked, making everyone laugh.

Amy nodded, then ran off the stage to go get her custom-made wedding dress.

"And this concludes another episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS'! I'm your host, Scourge!" He said, twirling in his dress.

"And I'm the co-host, that didn't get ANY compliments on her tuxedo!" Aly said, pouting.

"You wanna wear this dress, don't ya Aly?" Scourge smirked.

"Ew. A Scourge has been in it. I heard those things don't wash or wear deodorant." Aly sneered.

"You wait until these cameras cut off, you...I mean, uh, peace!" Scourge said, turning the cameras off.

"Ohohohohohoho! This beats girl code by a long run! When is the next episode coming out?" Eggman asked, wiping a tear from laughing.

"TV guide doesn't say." The yellow robot said, shutting the book.

"Dang! Well, what are we gonna do now?! Wait until the producers start to make more episodes or something?!" Eggman asked out loud, angrily.

**Exactly! Review please! I lub you guys :P**


	3. The Dark Has A Shameful Secret!

**Sup. So, I'm really supposed to be updating 'The Help', but the truth is, I'm procrastinating and I'm unbelievably lazy, so yeah. Anyways, it's in progress, and it'll be published soon. In the mean time, enjoy this episode! **

**Jacky belongs to Jackym333!**

Orbot and Cubot looked over in disbelief at their boss, who was still doubling over in laughter over that episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS!' he watched just the other day.

"Oh, come on! It is not really that funny anymore!" Orbot said, frowning at the egghead.

"Yeah! You've been laughing like that ever since that episode went off! You missed the Fourth of July party!" Cubot exclaimed.

Eggman slowed his laughing down. "I'm sorry! It's just so funny! I mean, a hedgehog in a dress?! A GIGANTIC moment of embarrassment?! Ohohohoho! I should have started watching this YEARS ago!" He said, wiping a tear.

"The show just came out like a week ago." Orbot informed him.

"Don't question my damn logic! And what Fourth of July party did I miss?"

"The one you weren't invited to, duh." Cubot told him, earning a smack on the head from Orbot.

Eggman gave the two a deadly glare.

"You two always have something to say that's smart!" Eggman shouted, glaring at the two morons.

"Well, we are robots. We were created to be smarter than you at everything." Orbot reminded him.

"And anything!" Cubot joined in.

"Well guess what? I have something for smart-ass robots that think they know everything!" Dr. Eggman said, taking out a huge water hose from his desk.

"Doctor! Let's be reasonable!" Cubot said.

"I'm pretty sure whoever didn't invite you to the party had an excellent reason for not doing so!" Cubot added.

Eggman twisted a knob, and water shot out of the hose, wetting the two robots.

They both ran out, shouting and screaming about their circuits getting wet.

Dr. Eggman just shrugged, then got up to turn on the television. (Why the hell didn't he do that in the last chapter?!)

"Hopefully, there's something decent to watch on TV today." Eggman grumbled, flipping channels with the remote control.

_"Stay tuned! There's an all new episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS!' coming your way!" The television announcer for MTV said._

Eggman squealed like a girl finding out her boyfriend proposed to her. He turned up the volume and watched intently.

The studio audience applauded loudly as a human girl and everyone's favorite snot-colored hedgehog came out onto the stage. The camera man focused on the two.

"Hello, everyone! We have a great show for you tonight, so fasten your seatbelts!" Scourge told the audience.

The audience literally fastened the seatbelts that were attached to the chairs they were sitting in.

"READY!" The audience said, giving Scourge a thumbs up.

"Wow, there were really seatbelts on those chairs?" Scourge asked, dumbfounded.

"To begin with, we have a new guest joining us for today! Everyone please welcome, Jacky!" Aly introduced.

"Who?" Scourge asked. Aly whispered something in his ear.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me we were gonna have a guest?! I'm the host!" Scourge asked, scowling at the producer who was backstage.

"Because they knew you would react like this." Aly responded, rolling her eyes at the hedgehog.

"So, everyone, please give it up for, JACKY!" She introduced again.

A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin came onto the stage. She was dressed in light blue Demi overalls with light blue Vans.

"Hi, guys. And Scourge." Jacky greeted.

"HEY! Why I gotta be left out like that?" Scourge asked.

"Yes! Another person who doesn't like Scourge!" Aly cheered, hi-fiving Jacky.

"Scourge haters unite!" Jacky added.

"Screw you two! Let's just look at the awkward clip and shut-up!" Scourge muttered, turning on the large screen.

_**The dark has a shameful secret!**_

Sonic and Silver were gathered at Shadow's house, trying to persuade him to go and have fun with them.

"But you NEVER leave your house!" Silver whined. "NEVER!"

"I couldn't give a crap, really." Shadow shrugged.

"Come with us somewhere for once!" Sonic said.

"No, because...Wait a damn minute... Who the hell let you two in my house in the first place?!" Shadow asked angrily.

"We kind of kicked your door down." Silver said nervously, pointing to the now shattered glass door.

"You guys are so dead to me. Anyway, how many ways do I have to tell you guys to get it through your thick skulls?! I'm not leaving this house! Do I have to freaking spell it out?!" Shadow exclaimed, sounding pissed.

"You don't have to, really..."

"Well I'm gonna! I-m. N-o-t. L-e-a-v-i-n-g." Shadow spelled.

"Oh, terrific! You can spell! Now come on, we're going to Six Flags." Sonic said, pulling Shadow's arm.

"Not with me you aren't!" Shadow said, snatching his arm from Sonic's grip.

"What about another amusement park then?" Silver suggested.

"I hate amusement." Shadow stated blankly.

"How about the fair?"

"That has amusement."

"The beach?"

"I hate the sun."

"Vampire. What about the mall?"

"I hate hippies."

"There are no hippies at the mall!"

"Are too."

"What about a fast food restaurant then?"

"Beef makes me PUKE." Shadow said, pointing to his tongue and emphasizing the word 'puke'.

"Seriously?" Silver asked, scoffing at the ebony hedgehog.

"You can eat fries!"

"Fries give me a hernea."

Sonic threw his hands in the air.

"Alright! I'm done! Shadow obviously doesn't want to come with us Silver! Let's just get out of his hair. Or quills, whatever." He said, ushering Silver to follow him.

Silver took one last look at Shadow before he left.

"Does beef really make you puke?"

"OUT."

Silver and Sonic scurried out of the ultimate lifeform's house quickly.

"I wish Shadow wanted to come with us." Silver sighed.

"It's probably best he didn't come. We would've probably catched emo staying in there for too long." Sonic said, putting his hands behind his head.

Silver stared at him in awe. "You can do that?!"

"Shut up, Silver. Hmmm...hey, let's see what he's doing through his window." Sonic suggested.

"That's eavesdropping!" Silver gasped.

"And Shadow has eavesdropped on you how many times?"

"Point taken."

The two hedgehogs hid in a bush and looked through Shadow's window.

As soon as Shadow was certain those fools were gone, he turned on the television and went up stairs to get something.

"Where did he go?"

"Shh! He's coming back!"

Shadow returned with a big box, filled with Littlest Pet Shop and My Little Pony toys.

_"You're watching the 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' and 'Littlest Pet Shop' marathon! Only on, 'The Hub'!" The TV said._

"I've been waiting for this day." Shadow said to himself, putting on a pink ponytail wig.

Silver and Sonic's jaws dropped at the sight they were witnessing before them.

"The hell?! Shadow is a brony?!" Silver asked, shocked.

"And not only that! He likes tiny animals that live in pet shops too!" Sonic exclaimed.

"This is so much better than hanging around Sonic and Silver's asses all day. Now I can hang with my real friends! Maria doll, Pinkie Pie figurine, and various other ponies and animals!" Shadow said, hugging his uh, friends.

Sonic and Silver were clutching onto their sides while laughing at the black hedgehog they watched through the window.

Unfortunately, Shadow happened to look at the window and caught the two. He started to turn red, from embarrassment and rage.

"CHAOS...SPEAR!" Shadow shouted, throwing the spear at the window Sonic and Silver were looking through.

Sonic and Silver stopped laughing.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

Sonic was the first to notice the spear that was coming towards the two.

"WAIT SHAD-!"

**~End playback~**

"Oh no! Are Sonic and Silver ok?" Jacky asked.

"Nope." Scourge said.

"Probably not." Aly shrugged. "Wait...I just got word that Shadow is backstage...beating the living hell out of everyone." Aly said, listening to her earpiece.

"Let's bring him out? Here's Shad-" Scourge introduced, but was cut off by Shadow suddenly running onto the stage.

"Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Shadow shouted, looking all over the stage for Sonic and Silver.

"Are you talking about Sonic and Silver?" Scourge asked.

"YEAH! NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! THEY POSTED THAT EMBARRASSING VIDEO OF ME AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA PAY!" Shadow shouted.

Everyone shrugged. Shadow stormed off of the stage.

Just then, a white weed plant started to move around in its pot on the stage.

"Scourge! You know better! No drugs are allowed here! We could get cancelled!" Aly scolded.

"That's not mine! I hid mine! And since when did weed look white?" Scourge told her.

"I know who that is." Jacky said, going over to the plant and lifting it out of the pot. The plant revealed to be...SILVER?!

"Heh. Hey guys." Silver said, chuckling nervously.

"Silver? Dude, we thought you were a weed plant." Scourge said.

"We also thought that the chaos spear killed you and Sonic." Jacky added.

"Did it kill Sonic? Where is he?" Aly asked.

"Under the couch." Silver answered.

Aly, Jacky, and Scourge all looked under the couch to see Sonic in ball form, crammed under the couch.

"Dammit Silver! If Shadow finds us and kills us both, I'm gonna wake up from the dead, raise you from the dead, and kill you again!" Sonic said, coming from under the couch.

"Shadow's still trying to get you guys, huh?" Jacky asked.

"Because of Silver! You just HAD to record it and upload it, didn't you?!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't even try to put this entire thing on me! Mr. Ohlet'seavesdrop!" Silver shot back.

Shadow came back onto the stage.

"Are you guys sure you didn't see- SILVER AND SONIC!" Shadow said, dashing towards the two like a mad man.

"CRAP!" They both yelled, running off the stage with Shadow following close behind.

"I think we should end the episode here guys." Scourge suggested.

"For once, I agree with you. This situation could get out of hand fast." Aly said.

"There's still one thing I don't understand..." Jacky said.

"What?"

"Why did Shadow have a Maria doll when he brought out all of those toys and stuff?" She asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shadow said, throwing a chair from the audience at the camera.

The TV showed a please stand-by screen.

"That damn emo hedgehog! Messing up my show!" Eggman yelled.

"What happened?" Orbot and Cubot asked, coming in the office.

"Shadow went beserk and ruined the show, that's what happened!" Eggman growled.

"Well that's too bad. Hey, can we watch Basketball Wives now?" Cubot asked.

"Sure. I have to wait until a new episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS' comes on anyway, so why not?" Egghead said, sighing.

**Note to self: Never invite Shadow on the show anymore...For now. I had to learn that the hard way D: **

**R & R guys! **


	4. If This Isn't A Plot Twist

**Hello people of the internet! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy! So...ENJOY!**

**Mike belongs to Kingmike 12342!**

The studio audience applauded very loudly as soon as a hedgehog by the name of Scourge and a human by the name of Aly came onto the stage riding a wrecking ball.

"Don't say it." Aly warned the audience. "This was our only form of transportation. So don't even say it!"

"Say what?" Scourge asked her.

"You know!"

"Oh! You mean-"

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" The audience sung.

"Yes. THAT." Aly said, groaning.

"It's ok. At least you weren't forced to listen to the entire album." Scourge said.

"Wow, someone actually made you listen to the entire album?" Aly asked, concerned. "I'm surprised you didn't suffer from Twerkitis!"

"What's Twerkitis?"

"It's when you listen to too much Miley Cyrus and you go on a Twerking rampage!" Aly explained.

"So that explains why I fell off of that bar table and woke up with scars on my butt... " Scourge said to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Anyways, to begin with, we have a great and hilarious show for you tonight! Like we do everyday! And all you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy watching Sonic and friends relive their most awkwardest moments!" Aly said.

"But before we get into the show, we have a special guest! Everyone, please welcome, my bro Mike!" Scourge introduced.

"Uh, why didn't anyone tell me we were having a guest today? I feel left out." Aly said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, doesn't feel so good to be clueless, does it? Anyways, here's my bro!"

A green hedgehog resembling Scourge came onto the stage. Except for the fact that he had a different shoe design than Scourge. Besides that, the two could pass off as twins.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Mike greeted, shaking Aly's hand.

"Whoa, Scourge! I didn't know you had a twin! And he's nicer than you! If this isn't irony, then I don't know what is." Aly said, shocked at Mike's friendly actions.

"He's always been the goody-goody two shoes. Isn't that right, Mike?" Scourge asked, grabbing Mike's head and giving him a noogie.

"Stop embarrassing your brother on TV!" Aly scolded.

"Can I embarrass you on TV, then?"

"You're not supposed to do that!" Aly said, getting angry.

"And YOU'RE not supposed to have that giant pimple on your forehead! But it's there anyway!" Scourge shot back.

"BURN!" Everyone in the studio said at the exact same time.

Aly started to take off her earrings and shoes.

"You don't want to see this Mike. In fact, NONE of you want to see the ugly beatdown that's about to take place in a minute. So can you be a dear and start the awkward clip?" Aly asked Mike, trying her best not to yell just yet.

"Uh, sure." Mike said, grabbing the remote.

"Aly, babe! I'm sorry about embarrassing you back there! Wait. No! Don't kick me there! STAWP! ALY!" Scourge yelled, offscreen.

"Ouch. Poor bro." Mike said, watching the beatdown. "Anyways, enjoy the following awkward clip, I guess!"

_**If This Isn't A Plot Twist, Then I Don't Know What Is!**_

Team Dark and Knuckles were outside in the sun, playing a "friendly" game of Dare or Double Dare.

Since Team Dark had no missions to complete today, they decided to fool around with the Knucklehead, making the gullible echidna do the craziest stuff.

Until Knuckles finally came to his senses.

"No way. There is no way in HELL I'm doing that!" Knuckles told Rouge, Shadow, and Omega.

"But we're playing Dare or Double Dare. You cannot back out now." Omega said.

"Omega's right, Knuckles. You didn't do your dare, and now you have to face a double dare." Rouge said, smiling at the stubborn echidna.

"Just do it, Knuckles. It's not like you're in front of billions of people doing it." Shadow said, smirking.

Rouge signaled for Omega to hide the video camera he was holding.

"Oh? Then why did Omega just hide a video camera?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow at the robot.

"That was not a video camera. It was a...a...a can of oil." Omega told him.

Knuckles glared at the three of them.

"Do you guys think I'm really that stupid?"

"Well..."

"Affirmative."

"Very."

"Who asked you guys?!" Knuckles snapped.

"You just did, 0.15 seconds ago." Omega said.

"Shut it, robot!"

"Look Knuckles! Just do the damn dare! If my hair starts to sweat out in this heat, you're dead meat!" Rouge threatened.

"Do the dare, Knuckles! Me and Omega are still recovering from when Rouge's hair got messed up on a mission last week!" Shadow said, taking off his gloves to show Knuckles the second-degree burns Rouge had given him and Omega the week before.

Knuckles shuddered, thinking about what he would look like after Rouge got done with him for messing up her hair.

"Alright, fine! I'll do it!" Knuckles said, taking out a boom box.

"Start recording, Omega." Rouge whispered, trying not to burst with laughter.

Knuckles opened the boombox, to reveal tiny containers of blue, red, and purple paint.

One by one, Knuckles dipped his dreadlocks in them. When he was done, he pressed another button to start the music.

"I WHIP MY DREADS BACK AND FORTH! I WHIP MY DREADS BACK AND FORTH!" Knuckles screamed and sang, shaking his dreadlocks, much to the amusement of Team Dark.

Sonic and Tails happened to pass by.

"What in the world? Is Knuckles doing drugs again? That's NO GOOD." Sonic said, wagging his finger and closing his eyes.

Everyone stared at Sonic for that remark.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked, giving him a blank look.

"No one asked for a 'Sonic Sez' segment!" Tails told him, scowling.

"No one asked for an annoying fox!"

"Oh yeah?! Well nobody asked for you to have butt acne! YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THOSE APPLES?!" Tails shot back.

"Hey! This is our video! You two had your turn, now it's ours!" Rouge scolded.

"Yawn. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting bored of watching an Echidna shake his dreadlocks with paint on them. Let's spice it up!" Shadow suggested.

"I WHIP MY- OWW! WHO THREW A PAINTBALL AT ME?! THAT WASN'T A PART OF THE DAR- OWWW!" Knuckles said, wiping paint from his eyes.

"Shadow, you're bad." Rouge giggled, watching the hedgehog throw hard paintballs at the echidna.

"Can we join?" Tails asked.

"I dunno, this could be TOO BAD for the faker over there." Shadow sneered, mocking Sonic.

In response, Sonic snatched a pink paintball from Shadow's hand and threw it directly into his forehead.

"You know? You're actually PRETTY IN PINK." Sonic laughed.

"You little..." Shadow said, picking up a paintball and throwing it in Sonic's direction.

Unfortunately, it hit the back of Rouge's head, and green paint got all in her hair.

"Oh crap..." Shadow said, taking cover behind Omega, who pushed him back out into the open.

"YOU DIE TODAY!" Rouge roared (Yes, a bat roars. Don't you go to school?)

She picked up a handful of paintballs and went beserk, throwing them while her arms were flailing.

Pretty soon, all of them were in a paintball throwing frenzy.

One of the balls hit Omega, who dropped the camera. It landed right beside Knuckles, who was still dancing.

"I WHIP MY DREADS- what the..." Knuckles said, looking at Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Omega, and Shadow throwing balls of paint at each other nonstop.

They looked like they all ate a big rainbow, but barfed it up on each other.

Knuckles shrugged and picked up the video camera that was by his feet. He deleted the video of him dancing and started recording Team Dark, Sonic, and Tails.

"Next viral video, if I do say so myself." Knuckles said, smirking to himself.

**~End of Playback~**

"Haha! Those crazy mobians!" Aly laughed, sitting on scourge.

"Aly?"

"Yes?"

"GET OFF OF ME! IT FEELS LIKE THERE'S 1,000 POUNDS OF SARCASM SITTING ON ME!" Scourge yelled.

"Insulting a lady's weight?! Well! I was about to get up, until you decided to make THAT remark!" Aly said, making herself comfortable.

"...Can't...breathe...Mike..." Scourge struggled to say.

"That's none of my business." Mike answered, shrugging.

"Oh, come on! Help your brother out!"

"Aly is telling me not to." He shrugged, pointing to Aly, who was mouthing inaudible words.

"Ugh...wait, I just received word that Knuckles is backstage!" Scrouge said, listening to his earpiece.

"Just Knuckles?"

"Yep."

"No Team Dark?"

"They wanted to keep their identity hidden, or some crap like that..."

"What about Sonic and Tails?"

"They have a restraining order against us."

"Oh yeah." Aly shrugged it off. "Well, whateves! Here's Knuckles, everyone!"

Knuckles came onto the stage, smiling and waving at the audience like he was a star. He sat down on the couch and saw Aly sitting on Scourge's back.

"Uh. Is this a bad time?" Knuckles asked, looking at the two while rubbing his chin.

"Oh, no! So Knuckles, was this staged or planned? Because that had to be the biggest plot twist I had ever seen!" Aly said.

Knuckles laughed and shook his head. "No it wasn't staged. I must admit, I thought that I was going to be embarrassed on her tonight, but I guess I thought wrong!" He said.

"Did those paintballs hurt like the pain I'm experiencing right now?" Scourge asked him, glaring at Aly.

"Depends. How do you feel right now?" Knuckles asked.

"Like a crap ton of bricks just landed on my damn back, that's how I feel!"

Knuckles rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Yeah, it felt exactly like that. Except the bricks were thrown and they exploded paint on me."

"Sounds painful. Anyway, Knuckles, are you ready?!" Aly asked him.

"To go to McDonalds?! Yes! I am ready, I'm starving!"

"Uh...no. I meant, are you ready to play a mini-game that's based on the video you submitted?!"

"No thanks. It's not like I get prizes or anything from playing." Knuckles said, shrugging.

"You do get prizes, Knucklehead." Scourge told him, sighing.

"Oh! Well, I do like prizes..."

"Good! Now listen, I'm about to explain the game to you. We are gonna show you a few clips from the video. At a certain point in the video, you will hear a bleep. Play the bleep, Mike." Aly instructed.

Mike pressed a button on the remote, which made a 'BLEEP!' noise.

"See? Anyways, once you hear that, you have to try and remember what that person in the video said after each bleep. If you get two wrong, you are out. Do you understand?" Aly asked.

Knuckles nodded. "YEAH! Let's start!"

"Alright. Mike, start the first clip."

Mike pressed a button, which turned on the large screen, playing the first scene.

_**Rouge: Omega's right, Knuckles. You didn't do your dare, and now you have to face a double dare.**_

_**Shadow: Just do it, Knuckles. It's not like you're *BLEEP!***_

"Ok, Knuckles! What did Shadow say?" Aundrey asked.

"Um...uh...I think he said something about billions...Was it 'It's not like you're a billionaire'?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmm. Let's see. Play it back!"

_**Shadow: Just do it, Knuckles. It's not like you're in front of billions of people!**_

"Ooh, Knuckles that is incorrect! You have your first strike! Two more and you're out!" Scourge warned.

"Aw, man!" Knuckles said, snapping his fingers.

"Start the second clip, Mike."

_**Sonic and Tails happened to pass by.**_

_**Sonic: What in the world? Is Knuckles doing drugs again? That's *BLEEP!***_

"Oh, that's an easy one! The answer is 'NO GOOD'!" Knuckles said, proudly.

"Alright! Let's see if that's so!" Aly said. "Playback!"

_**Sonic: What in the world? Is Knuckles doing drugs again? That's NO GOOD.**_

"And that is correct! This is the tie-breaker! Start the last clip, Mike!" Scourge said.

_**In response, Sonic snatched a pink paintball from Shadow's hand and threw it directly into his forehead.**_

_**Sonic: You know? You're actually *BLEEP!***_

"It's on the tip of my tongue...I KNOW I know this, it was the name of my favorite 80's movie!" Knuckles said, tapping his head.

"Come on Knuckles! If you win this, your prize is a Black Wii U deluxe set, complete with Sonic Lost World and Mario Kart 8!" Aly said.

"I NEED that Wii U. Ok! Uh...Sonic is blue, so it's possible he could have thrown blue paint on Shadow! So the answer is 'PRETTY IN BLUE'!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You seem confident! Let's see if that's correct!" Aly said.

_**Sonic: You know? You're actually PRETTY IN PINK.**_

"AWWWWW!" The audience groaned.

"The correct answer was, pretty in pink. Sorry Knuckles." Scourge said.

"So I don't get the Wii U?" Knuckles asked, frowning.

"Nope. But you won't leave here empty handed either! You get a free Tiffany and Co. bracelet for trying." Aly said, handing Knuckles the bracelet.

"I guess I can pawn it at jewelry store and get some cash..." Knuckles muttered, walking off of the stage.

"Well, the show has finally came to an end! We hoped you enjoyed!" Aly told the cheering audience.

"And props to my bro Mike for helping us out today!" Scourge added.

The audience started to give him a round of applause.

"Until next time! I'll still be Aly!"

"I'll still be yours truly!"

"And I'll still be Mike!"

"GOODNIGHT MOBIUS!" They all shouted.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you did! Reviews are encouraging and they help me stay focused. Until next time, guys. Keep being awesome :)**


	5. Mephiles and Silver at IHOP

**Hey guys. So I have a Question: Which story should I update more? 'The Help', or 'AwKwArDnEsS'? Please tell me in reviews. Ok, that's all. Enjoy!**

Dr. Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot were sitting in the studio audience of the hit new TV show, 'AwKwArDnEsS!', due to them getting free tickets to the show.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M REALLY HERE! I'M IN THE STUDIO AUDIENCE OF MY FAVORITE SHOW! SQUEEEEE!" Eggman squealed like a fangirl.

"Doctor, you will have to control yourself! Security will be sure to boot us out if we cause a disturbance in the audience!" Orbot informed him.

"Yeah! Do you know how hard it was for us to get those tickets?" Cubot asked.

"Don't know, don't care. OOOOOH! IT'S STARTING, SHHH!" Egghead said, pulling out an extra large popcorn bucket from no where.

Antoine, who was sitting beside Dr. Eggman, raised an eyebrow at him.

"...Pardon, but where exactly did you get that from?" He asked, pointing to the oversized bucket of popcorn.

"Between the flabs of my stomach fat. Want some?"

Antoine looked as though he was going to hurl.

"Oh, no! You are not making ME deal with your sickness! Here, barf in this empty popcorn container." Eggman said, throwing it to him.

"And we're LIVE, in 5...4...3...2...!" The camera man said, turning the camera on.

The studio audience started to applaud as a red fox came onto the stage.

Everyone grew confused as to why Fiona Fox was coming onto the stage, and not Scourge and Aly.

"Hey, hey, hey." Fiona greeted everyone.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SCOURGE! OR ALY!" Eggman shouted angrily.

"Doctor!"

"I'm well aware of that." Fiona said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm here because I'm filling in for my boyfriend and that crazy girl that I can't stand. They seemed to have gotten themselves in a 'sticky situation' earlier today. In other words, I'll be the host and the co-host today, K?"

"BOO! GET OFF OF THE STAGE!" Eggman shouted out again.

"Uh, I want him out of here. Can someone escort him out?" Fiona asked, pointing to Dr. Eggman.

Two security guards attempted to grab him, but Eggman kicked both of them in that special place and snuck back into the audience.

"Not a word to anyone, or I shank all of youse." Eggman threatened, getting back into his seat.

Everyone sitting near Eggman nodded quickly.

"So, what do I do now?" Fiona asked the audience.

"YOU'RE THE HOST! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS SHIZ!" Eggman screamed once again.

Orbot and Cubot facepalmed and pretended they were not with him.

"Alright, Mr. I know everything! Since you want to yell at me for doing wrong, why don't you come up here and help me then?!" Fiona exclaimed.

Eggman literally leaped onto the stage before Fiona could finish her sentence.

Fiona opened her mouth to protest, but just decided to let it go.

"Alright, so the first thing we do is view the video sent in by a user!" Eggman told her, searching for the video on the computer. "Ok, I found it!"

"Now what?"

"DUH! TURN ON THE LARGE SCREEN USING THE REMOTE SO EVERYONE CAN SEE THE VIDEO, YOU IDIOT!"

Fiona growled under her breath, but decided not to attack an audience member on TV.

"Where is the remote, then?" Fiona asked through clenched teeth.

Eggman carelessly threw the remote on the side of Fiona's head hard, knocking her out.

"Uh...I'm going back to my seat. Enjoy the video, maybe? Heh." Eggman chuckled nervously, hitting the button on the remote and running back to his seat before Fiona woke up.

_**It started off as a friendly get-together!**_

Mephiles The Dark and Silver The Hedgehog were treating themselves to brunch for two at IHOP.

"Hahaha! Mephiles, you are CRAZY! You seriously told SEGA that?" Silver asked, still recovering from laughing.

Mephiles nodded. "Yeah. They tore up my contract and fired me right on the spot. Totally worth it, though." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Silver laughed again before speaking. "You know, Mephiles, I originally intended to kill you today. But once I saw how HILARIOUS you really are, I changed my mind."

"Well, I'm glad that we've set our differences aside." Mephiles said, opening his menu. "What are you going to order?"

"I was just gonna get some mozzarella cheese sticks with onion rings." Silver said, scanning the menu.

Mephiles digged in his...pockets, for his wallet, but did not find it.

"I was going to order, but it seems as though I've left my wallet at home. Do you mind paying for me, just this once?" Mephiles asked him.

Silver looked at him for a moment, and started to chuckle. "Oh, Mephiles. You don't need my money. You don't even need this food!"

"Huh? Are you implying that I'm fat?!" Mephiles asked, getting angry.

Silver shook kis head quickly. "No, no! You're not fat! It's just that...you can't eat anything." He explained.

"And why not?!"

"Because you don't have a mouth, that's why!"

Mepiles scoffed and shook his head at Silver.

"Well, of course I have a mouth, Silver! It's right here, on my face." He said, pointing to his muzzle.

"Your muzzle?" Silver asked, confused.

"No, my mouth. Can't you see?"

Silver sighed, and held out a shiny knife to Mephiles's face so that he could see himself.

"What?! Where's my mouth?!" Mephiles gasped, frantically feeling all over for his mouth.

"That's kinda what I've been trying to tell you..." Silver interrupted him.

"How will I eat?! How will I talk?! How will I breathe?! *GASP* HOW WILL I LAUGH MY EVIL LAUGH?!" Mephiles panicked.

"Calm down! You've been fine without a mouth for all of these years!" Silver reassured him.

"I must've dropped it on the ground! Or someone STOLE it! That's it!" Mephiles snapped his fingers.

The waitress came over to their table to take their order.

"Hello, I'm Carol. May I please take your order?" She asked nicely.

Silver was about to speak, when all of a sudden, Mephiles grabbed the waitress by the collar with both hands.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN MOUTH BACK! I know you took it!" Mephiles shouted, attempting to pull her lips off with his hand.

"MMH-MPH! (Help me!)" The waitress shouted.

"MEPHILES, NO!" Silver exclaimed, trying to stop the quarrel.

"SILVER! SHE HAS MY MOUTH!"

"THAT'S NOT YOUR MOUTH! LOOK AROUND! EVERYONE HERE HAS A MOUTH!" Silver told him, trying hard to pull Mephiles's hand off of the woman's mouth.

"You know what? You are correct. Everyone in here has a mouth, and it's a great possibility that one of those mouths belong to me! Thank you for the advice, Silver." Mephiles said, letting go of the waitress's mouth and going to attack the other customers.

"AAAAH!"

"MY LEG!"

"NO! DON'T BREAK MY!-"

Silver watched in horror as Mephiles rampaged through IHOP, injuring and destroying the innocent customers.

"Silver, I found it!" Mephiles called, pointing to an orange slice on his face.

Silver dashed out of the IHOP in an attempt to escape before Mephiles realized that that wasn't, in fact, his mouth.

**~End of playback~**

"Ugh...what happened? Why did I pass out?" Fiona asked, getting up off the stage floor.

"YOU HIT YOUR HEAD!" Eggman yelled.

"No, she didn't. You threw that remote upside her head, if I recall correctly." Rotor told him.

"What? No! You must have dreamed that, or something!" Eggman said, giving Rotor a 'Shut up' look.

"It wasn't no dream, I'll tell you that much. That remote hit the side of your head harder than a bull's kicking!" Bunnie added.

"DUDE!" Eggman scowled at her.

"You DID hit me with a remote, didn't you?! You die today!" Fiona screeched, jumping into the audience to attack Eggman.

"We get to see the fight up close and personal! This is grand!" Orbot said.

"If only I had my camera today!" Cubot said, sighing.

Meanwhile, Aly and Scourge came onto the stage with slushies and shopping bags, but everyone was too busy cheering on the fight that broke out between Fiona and Eggman to notice them.

"...Wanna go back to the mall?" Scourge asked Aly.

"Yep." Aly said, sipping her slushie and following Scourge.

**Complete! Anyways, if you enjoyed, review! THAT'S GOOD.**


	6. The Knot That Came Loose!

**Wow, I never realized this story was so popular! Thank you all for reading! Now here's a new chapter!**

_Girl Voice: Awkward, Awkward...IT'S AWKWARD!_

_HEY!_

(Guitar Rift)

_It's a show that ya just can't miss!_

_Can't deny your shamefulness!_

_So just put up your fists! No need for a diss!_

_'Cause This is 'AwKwArDnEsS'!_

The studio audience gave the new theme song a standing ovation, complete with a loud round of applause.

Scourge and Aly came onto the stage, with Scourge talking on the phone with the producer.

"Uh, Scourge?-" Aly started.

"Shh! ...Yeah, I'm still here! Like I said, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure Fiona is too. Ok, the show started. I-I have to go. Ok, bye." Scourge said, hanging up the phone.

"Dude, what did he want this time?" Aly asked him.

"Eggman sued Fiona for beating him up on national T.V so the producer had to pay for it and now he won't get off of my back because he thinks that I should've been more responsible, or whatever." Scourge said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Well, you _do _need to be more responsible." Aly said.

"Oh?! Do these words sound familiar?_'Oh, let's go to the mall! They're having a 75% off everything sale!'_ Does that sound familiar, Aly?" Scourge asked her.

"Yeah, 'cause you said it just yesterday!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Liar!"

"Faker!"

"Weirdo!"

"Mucus covered rodent!"

"Well!" Scourge gasped, adjusting his glasses.

"Well what? Save it, you're done." Aly said, turning towards the audience.

"Please forgive that brief argument that Scourge and I had just a couple of seconds ago. You know I always have to put him back into his place every once in a while or he will get out of hand. Anyway, we're moving on. Did you guys like the new theme song or what?!"

The audience cheered loudly as soon as she asked.

"It was performed by none other than Crush 40 themselves!" Scourge added.

Crush 40 fan girls started to scream and holler. Some tried to climb onto the stage, but we're held back by security.

"...Riiiight. Anywhoo, here's the main reason that most of you watch this show for! The awkward clip!" Aly said, turning on the large screen to view the video.

"Aly?"

"Hm?"

"What is 'Anywhoo'?"

"It's a secret, Scourgey."

_**The Knot that came loose!**_

Today was the day! Today was the day that Rouge and Knuckles would finally tie the knot!

It was their wedding day, and everyone that Knuckles and Rouge knew showed up to see how this monstrosity of a wedding would turn out.

Everyone who was in the wedding walked down the aisle. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Espio and Mephiles stood on the left side, while Amy, Blaze, Fiona, Sally, and Bunnie stood on the right side.

Everyone was decked out in pink and white, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"Dude, weak! Why are the guys wearing pink? This wedding suuuuucks." He whispered to Shadow.

"_You _suck." Shadow whispered back, glaring at him. "I give this wedding 3 weeks, give or take."

"3 weeks? Ha! More like 3 days!" Mephiles chimed in.

"Try 3 hours." Espio told him.

"We'll see in 3 minutes." Silver said, looking at his wrist watch.

"Omg, Blaze, your dress is so pretty! I love it!" Amy told her.

"Really? I don't really like it all that much, but thanks, I guess." Blaze thanked her.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the cat. _"You rotten piece of kitty litter! I should've been that Maid Of Honor! I should've been standing beside Sonic! I SHOULD BE WEARING THAT DRESS!" _Amy thought, as she growled out loud.

Bunnie and Sally noticed this, but decided to just shrug it off.

"It's probably just gas." Bunnie told Sally.

Cream the rabbit came down the aisle, throwing pink rose petals all over.

Next, Knuckles and his mother walked down the aisle. Following them was Rouge and her dad.

The two met and stood on opposite ends from each other, alongside their friends. The priest came between the both of them with a bible.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Rouge the bat and Knuckles the Echidna. For many centuries, the tradition of marriage has been-"

"Psst! Hey Shadow! I bet when the Priest asks if anyone objects to the wedding, you won't say 'I object'!" Sonic whispered to him.

"You are SO on, faker." Shadow whispered, smirking.

"No, Shadow! Don't listen to Sonic! Just let Rouge and Knuckles be happy!" Silver pleaded.

"Hmm...I should...Buuuut I'm not gonna. Besides, it'll be HILARIOUS!" Shadow whispered to him.

Silver did a mental facepalm, shaking his head.

"...And now, the time has come. Rouge, do you take Knuckles to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked her.

"I do!" Rouge said, crying tears of joy.

"And do you, Knuckles, take Rouge to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Knuckles.

Knuckles sweat-dropped, then finally answered.

"I-I do." He stuttered.

"If there is anyone here that objects to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Sonic looked over at Shadow. He started to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"I OBJECT!" Knuckles said, clenching his fists.

Everyone gasped at Knuckles' outburst.

"WHAT!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver yelled together.

"W-what? Knuckles, but _why_?" Rouge asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rouge, I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm in love with another!"

Silver fainted at the sound of this, while Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else's jaws were dropped.

"Who is she?!" Rouge demanded to know.

"I'm in love with Emmy!" Knuckles blurted out.

Everyone started to gasp again, but looked confused.

"Who in the hell is Emmy?!" Rouge asked, getting furious.

Knuckles pointed to the master emerald, that was sitting in the second row.

"That's Emmy. She and I have been in love for quite some time now. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Rouge." Knuckles said, going to his real lover.

"Hey babe." The master emerald said, smiling at Knuckles.

"Come on, Emmy. Let's ditch this place." Knuckles said, lifting the master emerald up bridal style and running away from the wedding.

"KNUCKLES! GET YOUR DUMB ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE AN EMERALD OVER YOUR WIFE?!" Rouge yelled, flying after him.

The guests at the wedding looked around and started to chatter.

"And to think, you were going to ruin the wedding!" Sonic told Shadow.

"Looks like they accomplished that themselves." Espio said.

"Hey, they're bringing out the cake! Last one there has to wake up Silver!" Sonic challenged.

Everyone ran to the reception hall for cake, leaving Silver on the ground unconscious.

**~End Playback~**

"What the _hell _did I just watch?" Scourge asked.

"It appeared as though Knuckles and Rouge were going to get married, but at the end, Knuckles revealed that his true love was Emmy the master emerald." Aly explained.

"Yeah, no shiz." Scourge said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Who uploaded that vid anyways?"

"An anon. But we managed to kidnap- I mean, ask, Rouge and Knuckles to come on the show! Let's bring them out now!" Aly introduced.

Rouge and Knuckles were both brought onto the stage by tough looking security guards. They threw the two roughly on a sofa chair on the stage.

"HEY! WATCH THE DAMN HAIR!" Rouge exclaimed.

"TAKE IT EASY!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well, if it isn't the bride and the groom!" Scourge teased.

"They're so happy together." Aly gushed.

"We could have been! We could have been REALLY happy! Knuckles, that was supposed to be our day, and you left me at the last minute for some damn jewel? What about all those times you said you loved me?" Rouge asked him, tearing up a bit.

"Well, I...I..." Knuckles stuttered, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Not to worry! After this mini-game, you two will be in love again for sure!" Scourge said, turning on the small computer in front of Rouge and Knuckles.

"What? What mini-game?" Rouge asked.

"The game is called, 'Do You Remember?', and it's filled with random questions that pop up on the small screen in front of you. You guys must take turns asking each other these questions, and the person that gets the most right, will win a prize!" Aly explained.

"What happens if we get one wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"If you get three questions wrong, you don't win the prize, and the opposite person automatically wins! Understand?" Scourge asked them.

Knuckles and Rouge nodded.

"Good! Press 'start' to start!"

Knuckles tapped 'start' on the screen.

_Question 1: Knuckles: Do you remember the very first date?_

"How could I forget?! It was a double-date with Sonic and Amy! Although Amy got out of hand and forced Sonic to buy her these really expensive wedding rings!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah! Even though they weren't getting married! I think Amy said that she just wanted to see 'How it felt' to wear a wedding ring!" Rouge chuckled.

"It's work-ing." Aly told Scourge in a sing-song voice.

"I know-that." Scourge replied, mocking her. "I mean, I DID think of the plan."

"What?! She seriously made Sonic buy all of those rings just so that she could know how it feels to have one on? Aw, man!" Knuckles laughed.

"Yep! Poor guy couldn't pay his rent for a year!" Rouge chuckled.

Pretty soon, Knuckles and Rouge were both laughing their butts off, punching each other playfully.

"You know Rouge? I realized that I was wrong to leave you for a stupid emerald. All I really want is you, and only you. I love you." Knuckles said seriously.

"AWWW!" The audience aww'ed.

"Ohhhh, I love you too, Knuckie!" Rouge said, kissing him. "Let's go get married in Vegas, right now!"

"Good call!"

Knuckles and Rouge flew out of the studio, leaving a giant hole in the ceiling.

"...Well. We have a giant hole in our ceiling now. So we're just gonna call it a day for today." Scourge said.

" 'AwKwArDnEsS'. The show that helps reunite marriages." Aly said, putting a hand on Scourge's shoulder.

"Too bad it has to end! Now let's go before that producer comes and chews me out for doing more damage to this studio!" Scourge said, pulling Aly's arm and dragging her off stage before the cameras went off.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! What a great episode!" Eggman laughed, sitting on a hospital bed attached to life support.

**Man, this took me 6 hours. I wonder how many words this was. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Keep it up and I'll be coming at you with a new chapter next weekend!**


	7. Anything You Can Do, I can Do Better!

**It's another weekend, and you know what that means! Another episode of AwKwArDnEsS! P.S. 2,000+ views already?! Thanks, you guys!**

Girl Voice:Awkward, Awkward...IT'S AWKWARD!

HEY!

(Guitar Rift)

_It's a show that ya just can't miss!_

_Can't deny your shamefulness!_

_So just put up your fists! No need for a diss!_

_'Cause This is 'AwKwArDnEsS'!_

Scourge and Aly appeared on the stage, as the studio audience started to cheer and applaud.

"Hello! If you want a new episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS', press 1!" Aly said.

"If you are a loser that lives in your mom's basement who does nothing but troll all day, press 2!" Scourge said.

"Otherwise, please stay on the line!" Aly and Scourge said together.

The audience immediately pressed 1 on their cellphones.

"...Seriously though, do you guys take everything we say literally?" Scourge asked them.

"YES!" The audience replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"Interesting. Anyways, to begin with, we're going to introduce a guest! Everyone, please give it up for, my grandma!" Aly introduced.

"Wait, what? We didn't agree on your grandma coming on the show!" Scourge told her.

"Well, she threatened to show everyone those EMBARRASING baby pictures of me when I was 2, and I was NOT risking that chance, so here's my grandma!" Aly introduced again.

An 'old lady' in a blue old-fashioned dress came onto the stage.

"So, where the food at? Y'all don't have food?" A voice asked.

"Shhh! Ma'am, you'll have to be quiet on set." The director told her.

"What you mean I gotta be quiet on set? Shhhh, HELL. Shoot, y'all must be don't know who I am, I'll bust a cap in all of y'all asses..." Madea said, coming on the stage and having a seat on the couch.

"Your grandma is Madea?!" Scourge whisper-shouted.

"No, her grandma is Madea, what da hell you think? And stop all that damn whisperin' over there, that's just rude as hell! As a matter of fact, how is you talking and you a hedgehog? I swear, I just don't know what I would do in this world without the Lord. It's crazy things in this world like a talking hedgehog that makes me get out of my bed every Sunday morning to go by the church." Madea said, shaking her head.

"But I thought you said that you don't go to Church anymore because the lectures are too long?" Aly asked her.

"I know what I said! I said I go BY the church, which means every Sunday I get dressed up, I get in my Ford truck, and I drive right BY the church on my way to Denny's for breakfast." Madea said.

"...Riiight. Let's just start on the Awkward clip before something bad happens." Scourge said, turning on the large screen and playing the clip.

**Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better!**

Amy, Mina, and Ash were all watching Sonic fight off one of Robotnik's robots at a chilli dog stand.

After a few minutes, Sonic finally sent the robot flying with a spin dash.

"Well done, my boy! A heroic deed like that deserves a chilli dog on the house!" The man in charge of the stand said, handing Sonic a chilli dog.

"Gee, thanks!" Sonic said, taking a bite.

"Yay, Sonic!" Mina cheered.

"I know, right?! Isn't he just THE BEST?!" Amy said, fangirling.

"Oh, big WHOOP! He defeated a robot doing a stupid spin dash! So?!" Ash exclaimed.

Amy shook her finger at him.

"Now, Ash. If you're jealous, you can always say so. I mean, we all can't be as great as Sonic!" She said, grinning.

"Yeah, Ash. We all can't be as great as _me_." Sonic teased, flexing his arms to make Mina and Amy giggle.

Ash gave him a disgusted look.

"Ugh! You just think you're SO cool! Well, guess what?! Anything you can do, I can do better!" Ash challenged.

Mina and Amy stopped giggling and gasped.

"Hm. Is that a challenge I hear? Well if it is, I accept!" Sonic said, shaking Ash's hand.

"May the best Mobian win." Ash agreed.

"So, then...I BET I CAN BEAT YOU IN A RACE TO STATION SQUARE!" Sonic shouted, running off.

"WHA- No you can't! Get back here!" Ash said, running behind him.

Sonic was in the lead, while Ash was still in the back.

"ASHIE!" Sonic called out to him while running backwards. "You're too slooooow..."

"Argh! Shut-up!" Ash said, attempting to run faster.

"Tsk. Ashie, Ashie, Ashie. Don't you know it's not polite to say 'Shut-up'? Where are your manners, mister?" Sonic taunted.

Ash growled, picking up the pace in his running.

Unfortunately, he was too busy focusing on Sonic to notice that he was heading straight into wet cement.

As soon as he fell into it, he became a cement statue.

"Mmh! MMH!" Ash tried to say.

"Huh? Hold that thought."

Sonic said, walking over to Ash and hitting him with a hammer and a pick axe until he was free.

"Now, you were saying?" Sonic asked.

"YOU CHEATED! I want a rematch!" Ash demanded.

"Nah, I don't feel like seeing you get injured anymore by running. Let's do something else! I bet I can beat you in a race to Casino Park using hoverboards!" Sonic said, pulling out a hoverboard and zooming away again.

"What?! WAIT A MINUTE, I DON'T HAVE A HOVERBOARD!" Ash yelled at him.

"Sure you do! Check your pockets!"

Ash looked into his pockets and pulled out a green hoverboard.

"How did this even...? You know what, I'm not even going to ask." He said, hopping on the board to catch up with Sonic.

"Oh, Ashieee!" Sonic called to Ash.

"Just ignore his taunts, Ash..." Ash muttered to himself.

"PSST! Ash! Over here!" Sonic called again.

"Just keep ignoring him, Ash..."

"Ash! I have something IMPORTANT to tell you! Ash! Yo, Ash! Ash! Ashie! Ash! Ash! Ash! Ashie! Ash! Ash! Ashie! Ashie-"

"WHAT IS IT?! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate here?!" Ash snapped.

"Hi! Hehehehehehehe!" Sonic giggled.

"HI?!" Ash yelled, hitting a branch.

**A few minutes later, after Sonic helped Ash get down from the tree...**

"Aw, cheer up, Ash! I'm sure you'll get me on the next challenge!" Sonic said, handing Ash an ice pack.

Ash threw the ice bag on the ground.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY! AND YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING IN ALL OF THESE MATCHES!" He shouted at Sonic.

"So, I cheated when you got stuck in the cement?" Sonic asked.

"Well, uh..."

"And did I cheat when you weren't looking and hit that tree branch?"

Ash was silent.

"I rest my case. Just face it Ash. I'm better than you at everything and anything!" Sonic gloated, opening up a Gatorade.

Ash was about to give up, when he remembered the one thing Sonic hated in the entire world.

"Hmm. So you're saying you're better than me at _everything_?" Ash asked him, smirking.

"And Anything."

"Uh-huh. So I guess you wouldn't mind a swimming competition to see who can swim the fastest, then?"

Sonic spat out the Gatorade he was sipping.

"PFFF! WHAT?! ...I mean, whatever! I'll just beat you again!" Sonic said, laughing nervously.

"If you say so." Ash said, jumping in a pool of water. "Come on in, the water's fine!"

Sonic gulped, but quickly regained his posture. "Maybe I will!" He said, finally diving into the water.

_"Ok, Sonic. You can do this. Don't be scared, it's just water. You can't let Ash win... Speaking of Ash, where did he go?" _Sonic thought as he looked around for Ash, who was no where in sight.

Suddenly, a figure started to get closer and closer to Sonic.

"There you are! How did you get all the way up there so fast, Ash?" Sonic asked.

The figure did not respond, and only came closer.

"Wait a minute. Is that a-"

Sonic came to the sudden realization that the figure was NOT Ash, but instead something far more terrifying.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-SHAAAAARK! MOMMMMMMYYYY!" Sonic howled, flailing his arms to swim faster.

As soon as Sonic was out of sight, Ash came from underneath the water and took the fake Shark fin off of his head.

"BWAHAHA! WHAT A DORK!" Ash laughed.

"UGH! Grow up, would ya!" Amy yelled, scowling at him.

"Yeah, Ash! That was mean!" Mina agreed.

"Eh, I'll feel guilty about it one of these days." Ash said, wiping a tear from laughing.

**~End Of Playback~**

"So let me get this straight. Every animal on this here planet called a 'Mobiane', can do all this stuff like they a human?" Madea asked.

"Well, it's 'Mobian', and pretty much." Aly said.

"Aly, baby, you coulda been a lawyer instead of hanging around with animals every weekend." Madea told her.

"We prefer the term,'Mobian', actually." Scourge said.

"Well I prefer to win the lottery jackpot, but we all can't get what we want child." Madea answered, packing her pistol.

"But vould eet kill you to say 'Mobian'?" Antoine asked from the audience.

"What?! Who said that?!" Madea asked angrily.

Everyone in the audience pointed at Antoine.

"You know what? I always wanted to try coyote meat." Madea said, attempting to shoot at Antoine, who dodged the bullets.

"Haha! You vill have to do more than THAT to get Antoine the brave!"

Madea landed a bullet through Antoine's hair piece.

"NOOOOO! NOT ZHE TOUPÈ!" Antoine said, falling to his knees.

"Hahahahah! I can't breathe!" Scourge said, wheezing.

"Ok, it's time to call it quits for today! Join us next time for a new episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS'!" Aly said, just as a bullet got shot through the camera.

**Ok, I have a headache. This took me a few hours, so I really hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews keep me motivated! Peace out! **


	8. Team Hooligan Takeover part I

**Hi! Today's the day for a new chapter! Enjoy and review! Also, I made some adjustments because I spotted some errors last night. Sorry about that :/**

Girl Voice: Awkward, awkward...IT'S AWK- hey! you can't be in here while I'm singing the theme song! Wait a minute! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! LET GO OF ME, YOU BARBARIC FIENDS! SOMEONE HELLLP!

Male Speaker: Sorry folks, but there's been a slight change in plans tonight! 'AwKwArDnEsS' is done forever! I'm Nack the Weasel, and this is "Team Hooligan Takeover!"

The studio audience frowned at the sound of that.

"Oh, this is just perfect! Why did he decide to take over the show today?" Dr. Quack asked.

"Why did he decide to take over the show as soon as I got tickets?" Elias sighed, crossing his arms.

"What's going to happen now?" Rotor asked. Everyone in the audience was just as confused as him.

Just then, 3 familiar faces came onto the stage. The audience immediately started to boo at them.

"BOO! YOU GUYS SUCK HARD!"

"Hey, cut that crap out! Unless you all want a FREE BOMB, courtesy of me, you'd better zip it!" Bean smirked, striking a match and lighting a bomb.

He then threw it into the audience, where it landed square in the middle of Antoine's head.

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion blew Antoine's hair piece off and made him babble nonsense.

"London Bridge is falling down, up, sideways, all around, hehehehe..." Antoine sang, passing out.

"Uh...Antoine, suga? Are you OK?" Bunnie asked him, concerned.

"Now some of you might be wonderin' why we did this." Nack started.

"WE ALL ARE!" The audience shouted at him.

"Don't 'cha yell at me! Anyways, we did this gig for cash! We heard that 'AwKwArDnEsS' makes some SERIOUS dough after each episode, so we kidnapped Scourge and Aly and hid them someplace special so that NO ONE would EVER find them!"

**Meanwhile, in the woods where Slenderman and Slendytubbies lurk...**

Scourge woke up beside Aly, groaning and rubbing his quills.

"Ugh...where are we...?" He asked, getting off of the ground.

"I don't know, but it sure doesn't look like a Pizza Hut! I'm not letting you drive anymore." Aly told him, rolling over on one side to get up.

"I didn't drive us here. The last thing I remember was getting wacked on the head by a shoe, and then passing out." Scourge replied, rubbing his head.

"Hey look, there's a note on this tree." Aly said, walking over to the tree, snatching the note off.

_Pages Collected: 1/10_

"There's also some kind of pie on the ground!" Scourge said, picking it up and eating it.

_Tarts found: 0_

"You moron! You're supposed to COLLECT the tarts!" Aly exclaimed.

"Dude, Aly, I haven't eaten in five...whole...MINUTES. I'm gonna STARVE!" Scourge said.

"You're gonna _die_." Aly muttered, walking away from the imbecile of a host.

**~End~**

"Yup. So now that I explained everything to you, let's get started on the daily clip! The sooner we get done, the sooner we get paid!" Nack said, rubbing his hands together while smiling evilly.

"OOOOOH! If we get paid, can I use the money to buy foreign explosives and shinies?!" Bean asked, jumping up and down.

"NO, YOU HYPERACTIVE CUSS! NOW START THE DAMN CLIP!"

**When Truth or Dare goes WRONG!**

Rouge, Shadow, Omega, and Silver were all gathered Rouge's home, relaxing and chilling on a cold rainy day.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Rouge! I always thought that you didn't even know I existed!" Silver said.

"Don't mention it, hun." Rouge said, waving him off.

"Rouge? Why did you invite the kid over to your house? He's cramping our style." Shadow asked, eyeing Silver.

"Because he's a cute kid, that's why." Rouge said, winking at Silver, who started to blush like crazy.

"Instead of going on over the child, why don't we do Something more productive?" Omega suggested.

Everyone started to think about what they could do to pass time.

"Ooh! I've got it! How about we play Truth Or Dare?" Rouge said.

"No."

"Nada."

"Negative."

"I'm was not asking you guys! Now get on this rug and play Truth Or Dare before I kick you out of my warm and cozy house into the cold and freezing rain!" Rouge threatened them.

The 3 guys sighed, then rolled onto the floor where Rouge was already seated.

"I'll start!" Rouge said happily. "Ok...Shadow! Truth or Dare?"

"That's a no-brainer. Truth!" Shadow answered.

"Is it true that you are a brony?"

Shadow sweat dropped. "Uh, no! Nothing like that is true! Where did THAT come from, I wonder? Heh..." Shadow laughed nervously.

Rouge took out her phone to show Shadow episode 3 of 'AwKwArDnEsS', when Shadow sat and watched an entire marathon of MLP and Littlest Pet Shop.

"Tsk, tsk. Shadow, you know what has to happen now! Everyone gets a turn to punch the ultimate lifeform!" Rouge said, punching Shadow first.

"OW! ROUGE!" Shadow yelled.

Omega slammed Shadow into the wall with his punch.

"This...isn't...fair..." Shadow moaned.

"My turn...?" Silver asked, holding up a fist.

"Touch me and you can consider yourself dead." Shadow threatened, walking back over to the group. "Alright. Omega, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Truth is for weaklings." Omega responded.

Shadow scowled at him. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Er...nothing, artificial alien hybrid hedgehog. What is my dare?"

"I dare you to drink some soda-"

"You know very well that I cannot consume liquids."

"I'm not done yet. I dare you to drink soda...filled with random items I find in Rouge's kitchen." Shadow said, making a dash for the kitchen.

Soon, he arrived back with a can of grape soda, Apple-scented dish washer liquid, hot-sauce, moldy bread, dry ramen noodles, garlic, and a piece of day-old pizza.

He quickly mixed it up into one giant mixture, giving it to Omega to drink.

Omega gave Shadow a look of dismay.

"You...you don't REALLY expect me to drink all of this, right?"

"Oh, come on Megie! It's just a little drink!" Rouge assured the robot.

"Yeah. It's just a little drink, Megie! Unless your chicken! BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK!" Shadow and Silver taunted him.

"Hush before I take out my built- in machine guns." Omega said, drinking the liquid.

"Wow, man! He's really doing it!" Silver said, surprised.

"So he is. I guess now would be a bad time to tell him that I added some toilet water in there too, huh?" Shadow said, shrugging.

Omega spat out the mixture, angry at Shadow.

"Preparing to launch rockets at target Shadooooow...Powering off...all systems dooooown..." Omega said, getting turnt off by Rouge.

"Yeaaah. I kind of DON'T want to see Omega kill you today, so..."

"That look on his face was priceless! Someone should be recording this, or something!" Shadow said, chuckling.

"Is it my turn yet?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead, kid."

"Alright! Rouge, truth or dare?" Silver asked her.

"I pick...dare!"

"Then I dare you to kiss Shadow on the lips for 10 seconds!"

"Eww! Shadow's old enough to be my dad!" Rouge said, disgusted.

"And Rouge is old enough to work on the streets...selling hot dogs and pretzels and stuff like that, of course!" Shadow explained when he saw the death glare Rouge was giving him.

After giving it some thought, Rouge finally made a choice.

"Fine. I'll do it. But Silver you have to have your eyes closed! You too, Silver!" Rouge demanded.

Shadow and Silver closed their eyes, while Rouge leaned in for Shadow. At the last minute, Rouge shoved Silver's face onto Shadow's lips.

She watched in amusement as Shadow continued kissing Silver, unaware of who he was really kissing.

Silver's eyes flew open right away, as did Shadow's eyes. When they realized what had just happened, the two started screaming their heads off.

"EWWWWWWWW! I GOT KISSED BY AN ALIEN HYBRID THING! I NEED MEDICAL SUPPORT!" Silver screamed, running out of Rouge's house.

"I KISSED A KID WITH A TERRIBLE HAIRCUT! WHY, GOD?! WHY?!" Shadow shouted, falling to his knees.

Rouge, on the other hand, was near to having a heart attack, due to laughing so hard.

"PFFFF! HAHAHAHAH! OH! MY SIDES ARE KILLING ME!" Rouge said, holding on to her sides while tears rushed down her face.

**~End Of Playback~**

"I KNEW Shadilver would be in that clip!" Bean grinned, lighting bombs and throwing them into the audience.

"What the-! BEAN! STOP TRYING TO KILL THE AUDIENCE! IF THEY'RE DEAD, WE WON'T GET PAID!" Nack shouted at the young duck.

Bark, who remained quiet the entire time, rolled his eyes at the two idiotic mobians.

"And for the record, there was NO Shadilver in this!" Nack said.

"So that means... there was Shadouge in the story, then!" A random fangirl from the audience said.

"No! There were no shippings!"

"It wasn't Shadilver or Shadouge! Everyone knows Silvouge is the best!" Another random fangirl said.

"Oh, forget it. Go ahead and rip each other from limb to limb, fighting about which shipping is better. We're outta here. Join us next time for Team Hooligan Takeover prt. 2! HEY! NO THROWING SHADOW PLUSHIES UP HERE! WE TOLDJA IDIOT FANGIRLS THAT THERE WERE NO SHIPPINGS IN THAT CLIP!" Nack yelled, turning off the camera.

**On The next 'AwKwArDnEsS: Team Hooligan takeover'...**

_**Scourge eats another one of the tarts.**_

"STOP EATING THE TARTS BEFORE THE SLENDYTUBBIES GET YOU!" Aly yelled, slapping it out of his hand.

"But I have to eat every five minutes!" Scourge whined.

"You said that like three tarts ago!"

_**...And Team Hooligan Is in for a surprise when They see an unexpected guest!**_

"Nic?! Get outta here!" Nack said, blocking her way.

"No way! Why should you guys be the only ones getting paid? I want in." Nic said, pushing her brother to the side.

**All this and more, on the next 'AwKwArDnEsS: Team Hooligan Takeover'!**

**And I'm done! I hope you guys enjoy! I worked hard on it so, yeah. Bye!**


	9. Team Hooligan Takeover part II

**Hi! Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy it!**

(Guitar solo)

_Team..._

_Team..._

_Team..._

_Team..._

_Team Hooligan takeoveeeeerrr! Prt. 2!_

_Like 'AwKwArDnEsS', but except it's brand new!_

_Team Hooligan takeoveeeeerrr! On 'MTV'!_

_It's comin' on soon, so no time to pee!_

_There's no need for an arrow or a bow,_

_So just sit back, relax, and chill to watch the show!_

"PFF! That theme song SUCKED!" Scourge said, watching the show on his phone while eating his 50th tart.

"He won't stop looking at me..." Aly whispered, watching Slenderman, who was attempting to hide behind a very small bush.

"I told you not to ask him if he had a _Face _book." Scourge said, shaking his index finger.

"I didn't know he would take that as offensive! I just wanted to add him as a friend!"

"And look where that got you. Now you have a supernatural being that can't be killed stalking you. Good luck with that." Scourge laughed, not looking up from his phone.

"HAHAHA! Nic and Nack are fighting on 'AwKwArDnEsS!' Aly, stop being a spaz and come check it out."

"Well, I _do _love a good fight..." Aly said, sitting down on the ground beside Scourge.

**At The 'AwKwArDnEsS' Studio...**

The studio audience shouted and cheered loudly as they watched the brutal fight that was occuring between Nack and Nic.

"NIC! NIC! NIC! NIC!" The audience chanted.

"GIVE EM' HELL, NIC!" Rotor shouted, standing up on his chair.

"KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT!" Elias exclaimed.

"BEAT HIS SORRY ASS, NIC!" Sally yelled in a deep voice.

Everyone gave her a questionable look, but eventually shrugged it off.

"YEAH! BEAT HIS SORRY ASS, NIC!" They shouted.

"Is t-that the b-best you g- OOF!" Nack attempted to say, taking a punch to the stomach.

"Say uncle, bro. You can't beat me." Nic told him, cracking her knuckles and smiling.

"Never." Nack said, spitting out a tooth.

Nic simply shrugged, and placed her finger on Nack's back gently.

"OOWW! OK, UNCLE! UNCLE!" Nack yelped from the 'pain'.

Nic lifted her finger off of his back.

"So, can I be on the show now?" She asked innocently, as if she didn't just beat up her brother on national TV.

"Let her be on the show! PLEASEEE?!" Bean pleaded.

Nack got off of the ground and brushed himself off. "Fine! I don't care! Just start the dang clip! I gotta go sit down..." Nack muttered, limping to the couch on the stage.

"Will you marry me?!" Bean asked, kissing Nic's hand.

"Get some help, and then we'll talk..." Nic said, starting the awkward clip.

**Accidents will happen!**

_Sweetest Vanilla, _

_you are the air that I take in and take out, you are the yin to my yang, the black to my white, the sights that I see and more. You are the only one I need to spend my entire life with. I hope that you will feel the same way after reading this letter. _

_Love, _

_~Vector_

Vector sat at his laptop, debating on whether or not to send this E-mail to Vanilla.

"What if she thinks I'm a loser for trying to write her a love letter?! Maybe I should just delete it." Vector said, moving his cursor to click 'delete'.

"Gah! I don't know what I should do! Maybe I should go cool down outside for a while..." Vector said, leaving his office.

He walked past Charmy in the hallway.

"Heyyy, Vector! Up high!" Charmy said, raising his hand.

"I don't have time for your shenanigans today, Charmy!" Vector exclaimed, walking right past him.

"Geez, what's _his _problem?" Charmy wondered, continuing to fly down the hall.

He soon came across Vector's office, which had the door open.

"Ooooh! He left the door open! I'm gonna go play Solitaire on his laptop and lose!" Charmy said, flying into Vector's office and touching the laptop to get it off of sleep mode.

He saw the E-mail that Vector was going to send Vanilla.

_Sweetest Vanilla, _

_you are the air that I take in and take out, you are the yin to my yang, the black to my white, the sights that I see and more. You are the only one I need to spend my entire life with. I hope that you will feel the same way after reading this letter. _

_Love, _

_~Vector_

Charmy immediately burst out into laughter.

"PAHAHAHAHA! OH! MY! SEGA! That has to be _the _cheesy thing I've ever seen!" Charmy said, wiping a tear.

"What are you doing, Charmy?"

Charmy jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, hey Esp! I'm just, um, playing Solitaire on Vector's laptop!" He said, chuckling nervously.

"Charmy I'm not retarded. Now seriously, what are you doing?" Espio asked him, leaning on the door.

"Oh, fine. Vector is writing Vanilla a love E-mail and I was looking at it." Charmy said, defeated.

"Really? Let me see." Espio said, pushing Charmy off to the side to look at the e-mail.

"See? It's cheesy, right?"

"Super swiss cheesy." Espio agreed.

"You know what we should do?" Charmy asked Espio, grinning.

"What?"

"We should send it to Vanilla!"

"No way! Vector will find out we sent it without him knowing, and then we'll be a snack for an alligator!" Espio exclaimed.

"Crocodile."

"What?"

"Vector is a crocodile. Anyways, c'mon! It'll be funny, Esp! We'll just pretend like we left the E-mail open! Trust me." Charmy said, clicking 'send' on the computer.

"I hope I can..."

However, instead of sending it to Vanilla, the E-mail was sent to someone else.

_E-mail successfully sent to 'Amy_Rose'._

Espio and Charmy looked at each other, then at the computer, and then at each other again with their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Ooooooooh. Charmy you are in so much trouble, bye!" Espio said, running out of the office.

"ESPIO! GET BACK HERE, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Charmy yelled.

"Charmy! Why are you in my office?! And _why _are you quoting High School Musical?!" Vector shouted, bursting through his office door.

"Aah! Doesn't anyone KNOCK anymore? You almost gave me a heart attack." Charmy said, clutching his chest.

"I don't need to knock, this is my office! Why are you in here?!"

"I was playing Solitaire on your laptop...?" Charmy said quietly.

"You...you didn't see anything you weren't supposed to see, right?" Vector asked cautiously.

"...Nooo, I just opened a new tab to play Solitaire. Gee, look at the time! I'm missing my programs!" Charmy said, flying out of the office fast.

**30 Minutes later...**

There was a knock on Team Chaotix's door.

"Charmy or Espio, can you get that?" Vector called from his office.

No response.

"Charmy! Espio! One of you go answer the door!"

Still no response.

"Lousy, good for nothin'..." Vector muttered, getting up to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Vector said, glaring at the pink hedgehog.

"I came here to tell you that I don't like you!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"...So? A lot of people don't. Especially those who I owe money to."

Amy face palmed, shaking her head. "No, I mean, I don't like-like you! You're a good friend and all, but I don't want to marry you or anything!"

Vector frowned at Amy, putting his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said I wanted to marry you? As a matter of fact, who said I like-liked you? Where is all of this coming from?"

"The E-mail you sent me? Saying you wanted to be with me together forever? That I'm the air that you take in and out, and I'm the Yin to your yang? Remember that one?"

"Look Amy. I honestly don't know what in the hell you are talking about." Vector told her blankly.

"The love letter you sent me! We're talking about the love letter you sent me! I like you, but I don't like you THAT way, so just forget it!" Amy shouted, slapping Vector across his face hard.

She then proceeded to walk off in a very sassy manner.

"Ugh...What...the hell just happened?" Vector said to himself, speechless.

"Charmy sent the E-mail that was supposed to be for Vanilla to Amy." Espio snitched.

"DUDE." Charmy said, scowling at Espio. "NOT COOL."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! NOW AMY'S GONNA TELL EVERYONE THAT I CONFESSED MY LOVE FOR HER WHEN IT WAS REALLY FOR VANILLA!" Vector screamed. "Espio, get my anti-bee spray and my giant fly swatter!"

"EEEEEEEK!" Charmy said, running into his room.

"GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!" Vector yelled, running after him.

"ESPIO HELLLLP!" Charmy yelled out to him.

"Hmmmm. I should go help. _Or _I should make popcorn. I like the second choice better." Espio said, going into the kitchen.

**~End Of Playback~**

"WHOO! VECAMY!" Bean cheered, jumping up and down on Bark's back.

"BEAN!"

"VECAMY FTW!" A random fangirl screamed.

"DON'T START THAT CRAP TODAY!" Nack growled, clenching his fists.

Several fan girls aww'ed and sat back down.

Just then, Scourge and Aly ran onto the stage.

"He's coming!" Aly said, panting.

"You just HAD to give him a _face _palm, didn't you?!" Scourge said angrily.

"I didn't think it would upset him so much! Gosh, that guy is really sensitive..."

"Um, exit maybe? This studio belongs to US now!" Nic said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! This studio belongs to me and my future wife!" Bean said, grinning like a maniac.

"I didn't agree to that..." Nic said, backing away from Bean.

"It doesn't belong to you! Now leave, or else!" Aly threatened.

"Or else _what_?" Nic said, walking up to her.

Before Aly could respond, a figure came out of no where and made the camera go foggy.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Nack asked.

"Crap. I forgot all about him." Scourge said.

"Is Santa Clause coming?! Is that why it's snowing?!"

"Shut up, Bean!"

"Oooh! You guys look! Santa Clause is blocking the camera! You guys! Now he's gonna-"

The camera then played a very eerie sound, and showed a picture of Slenderman before blacking out.

"...Robots, can I sleep in your rooms tonight? You know, just to make sure you guys are safe, of course!" Dr. Eggman said nervously.

Orbot and Cubot frowned, and went into their rooms to lock their doors.

"FINE! IF YOU FIND ME DEAD IN THE MORNING, IT'LL BE ALL ON YOU!" Eggman screamed like a spoiled 5-year-old child.

"Ditto."

**I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a review! Even if you didn't, leave a review! I won't bite! ...Much!**


	10. 10th Anniversary Baby!

**Thanks to you guys, I am pleased to announce that 'AwKwArDnEsS' has reached its 10th chapter! Yay! *Fireworks, explosions* Ok, enough of that. Onto the chapter! P.S: Sorry for the late chapter! I wanted to make sure everything was PERFECT!**

Girl Voice: Awkward, Awkward...IT'S AWKWARD!

HEY!

(Guitar Rift)

_It's a show that ya just can't miss!_

_Can't deny your shamefulness!_

_So just put up your fists! No need for a diss!_

_'Cause This is 'AwKwArDnEsS'!_

A gigantic banner and multi-colored balloons fell down from the ceiling as Scourge and Aly came onto the stage.

_"HAPPY 10th ANNIVERSARY!" _The studio audience of 'AwKwArDnEsS' screamed to the top of their lungs.

"EEEEEEE! I ALMOST FORGOT! TODAY'S THE DAY OF THAT SPECIAL DAY!" Aly squealed happily.

"...Are we being Punk'd?" Scourge asked, kicking a balloon.

"No! Don't you know what today is?" Aly asked him.

"Is it Hump Day?

"That's on Wednesday!"

"Boxing Day?"

"Only Canadians celebrate that!"

"Christmas Day?"

"Dude!"

"...Selfie Day?!"

"Ok, now you're just getting ridiculous. It's the 10th episode of 'AwKwArDnEsS!', and guess what we're gonna do!" Aly asked the audience.

"NOTHING!" The audience yelled.

"CORRECT! For the next 30 minutes or so, we're going to sit on this stage and be absolutely quiet." Aly said, sitting on the couch.

"Yup. You might as well turn those TVs off right now. Nothing interesting is gonna happen beyond this point." Scourge added.

"Soooo...BYE! I'm Aly!"

"I'm Scourge!"

"And we're!-"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Everyone turned their attention to the albino hedgehog that appeared on the stage.

"Silver?" Aly asked, confused.

"What do _you _want, weed plant?" Scourge asked him.

"I'm here to say that there is a TRAITOR in the studio audience of 'AwKwArDnEsS!', and I am going to reveal him/her!" Silver announced.

Everyone in the audience started to look at each other and murmur.

"I wonder who the traitor is?" Rotor asked.

"My money's on the French coyote..." Elias whispered to him.

"HEY! I heard you!" Antoine shouted.

"I wasn't trying to be discreet." Elias said, shrugging.

"...So?" Aly started.

"So, what?" Silver asked, scratching his head.

"So who's the friggin' traitor?!" Scourge said, getting impatient.

"The traitor...? OH! The traitor is...GOING TO BE REVEALED AFTER THESE COMMERCIAL BREAKS!"

"Oh, for the love of SEGA! Is ONE NORMAL episode too much to ask for?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

_**THE FOLLOWING FILM IS RATED 'R and R' FOR 'RESTRICTED AND RETARDED'.**_

_**Coming soon to a theater that probably won't be yours!**_

**You've read the best-selling book! You've read the entire trilogy! And Now, you get to watch the film that everyone will be talking about! This Fall, "Fifty Shades Of Dark" Comes to the big screen!**

"Mr. Dark will See you now."

Amy Rose looked up from her magazine to face Mr. Dark's secretary, Rouge The Bat.

"...M-me? Are- are you sure?" Amy asked nervously.

Rouge slightly smiled at her and nodded.

"Right this way, please..."

Amy trembled as she followed Rouge down the long and dark hallway.

"Come now. We don't want to keep Mr. Dark waiting. There's no reason to be afraid." Rouge assured her.

"I'm not afraid! I had like, 3 bottles of soda to drink on my way here! I have to take a wazz!" Amy said, locking her knees.

"...Ms. Rose, let's keep this professional, m'kay? I'll take you to the restroom after your meeting with Mr. Dark. Now come." Rouge said, ushering her to follow.

The two soon reached two doors which had the initials 'M' and 'D' on it.

"Go right in, Ms. Rose." Rouge said, holding the door for her.

Amy walked into Mephiles's office, still trembling, due to her having to urinate.

"Ah, Ms. Rose! Come right in! I was expecting you." Mephiles said, rising up from his desk to shake her hand.

"Yeah, Rouge kind of told me that already." Amy said, giving him a slight chuckle.

"I'll just leave you two alone, then." Rouge said, leaving out of the office with her signature smirk.

Only Mephiles and Amy were left in the room. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop from 10 miles away. That is, until Mephiles decided to break the silence.

"So, Ms. Rose, what brings you here to my office?" He asked her, leaning against his desk.

"Well, you see, I, uh, need to interview someone for my report topic."

"Oh? What is it about?"

"It's about 'Creepy perverts that seduce young naiive girls into doing explicit things with them in a fanfiction that was published into a best-selling book', so I came to you."

Mephiles cocked his eyebrow in response.

"Is that so? Well, ask away! I'm pretty sure that I'll be of use to you somehow."

"Now Remember: You must answer all questions as truthful as possible."

"Truthful is my middle name." Mephiles whispered in a seductive voice, crossing his arms.

"Right, ok. First question: Where's the beef?" Amy asked.

"Excuse me?"

"WHOOPS! Wrong document! Let's see...here it is! First Question: What are some of your favorite things to eat?"

Mephiles tapped his chin for a long time before answering Amy.

"Well personally, I'm a seafood lover! I'm very fond of eating shrimps and crayfish and oysters!" Mephiles said.

"K. Question 2: _How _do you eat your food?" Amy asked.

Mephiles looked at her funny before giving her an answer.

"...I would say with a knife and fork and occasionally a spoon at times."

"Right. Question 3: How would you describe the way that you _digest _your food?"

"...Chewing and swallowing is always the right way to go..." Mephiles said, getting suspicious of the questions that Amy was asking him.

"So it is. Question 4: What do you _use _to chew your food up with?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at Mephiles.

"What?"

"What part of your body do you use to eat with? It's a simple question."

"...Just where _exactly _are you getting at?" Mephiles asked, raising his brow again.

Amy leaned in Mephiles' face until their noses touched.

"Where's your mouth?" She whispered quietly.

"I don't think that CONCERNS you, Ms. Rose..." He growled in response.

"I SAID, "WHERE'S YOUR MOUTH!" Amy yelled, throwing a chair at him.

"AND I SAID, "IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Mephiles yelled back, dodging the chair, and throwing a lamp at her.

Pretty soon, they were in a furniture throwing frenzy.

"WHERE'S YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOU FREAK?!"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!"

"YEAH!"

"SOMEONE AT IHOP STOLE IT!"

There was an awkward silence in the room for about 10 minutes.

"Really?...Well, that's all you had to say. I would have understood." Amy said, putting the chair she was about to throw down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...most people laugh at me when I tell them the story of what happened to my mouth. I thought that you would too..." Mephiles told her, having a seat at his desk.

"I would never laugh at you, Mr. Dark." Amy said sympathetically.

There was yet another awkward silence in the room.

"Soooo...wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Mephiles asked Amy, returning back to his neutral mood.

"If you're buying." Amy said, winking at him before walking out of his office.

**Critics are calling it "Rushed, COMPLETELY Different from the book, and why in the hell would you let Michael Bay touch it?!"**

**The New York Times said that it's a "Fun ride, for about 10 seconds. The rest of it deals with mentally unstable hedgehogs."**

**Kanye West also added his own opinion by stating that there "was not enough Kanye in the movie." DUDE. YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN THE BOOK. **

_**"Fifty Shades Of Dark." Not coming near a theater close to you anytime soon.**_

**~End Of Commercial~**

"Ok Silver, we're back! Now, tell us who the traitor is so that we can end the show!" Aly told him.

"Yeah! Some of us have lives outside of these studios, y'know?" Scourge added.

"Alright, alright! The traitor is-!"

_**THE FOLLOWING FILM IS RATED 'E' FOR 'EMOTIONAL'.**_

**You've read the book that made everyone in America cry! Now here's the movie, that probably won't be relatable to the book in any way! Now playing in theaters: The Fault In Our Cats.**

"Ok Marine, you've managed to get us lost. AGAIN. FOR THE 100,000th TIME. I'M TAKING OVER." Blaze said, grabbing the ship wheel from her.

"Like heck, you are! This is MY ship!" Marine exclaimed, snatching the wheel back.

"You DON'T know how to drive it!"

"I know more about it than a prissy little princess, that's for sure!"

"WELL!" Blaze gasped at her.

Marine just gave her a smirk, and continued to captain her ship.

"GIVE ME THAT WHEEL!" Blaze shouted, pushing Marine away.

"NEVEEER!"

The two were so busy fighting that they did not notice that they had sailed onto the land and hit Big The Cat.

_**THUD!**_

Marine and Blaze looked at each other, and then below the ship.

"Oy! Looks like we hit land! Toldja I knew where I was goin'!" Marine said, hopping off of the ship.

"That's not the only thing that you hit..." Blaze told her, pointing to an unconscious Big The Cat.

"Is he...?"

"Unconscious. We've got to get him to a comfortable place so he can wake up faster." Blaze instructed, grabbing Big's arms. "You grab his feet, I grab his arms."

"Oh, bloody heck..." Marine muttered, as she lifted the fat cat's feet.

They soon came across a tree stump and decided to sit him down right there.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Marine asked Blaze.

"We wait until he wakes up, I guess." Blaze answered her.

_"But that's gon' take FOREVER!"_

_"No one told you to hit him with your boat." _

**Later on at Midnight...**

"*Cough, cough* Ooh, where am I? Where is my froggy?"

Blaze and Marine's heads quickly shot up at the sound of the voice.

"...Did you say something, Marine?" Blaze asked.

"No, I thought that you did..."

"Uhhh, that was me."

Blaze and Marine both looked over at the cat that had once been unconscious.

"Where am I?" Big asked again.

"We don't even know where WE are! If Blaze would've kindly allowed me to captain my ship, none of this would've ever happened, and we would've never hit this bloke!"

"Marine!"

"I got hit by a ship?" Big asked, still a little dazed.

"Well, yeah. We were kind of fighting over who would captain the ship, and...we got a little carried away." Blaze explained, looking at Big's injured eye. "Ooh, your eye..."

"Uhh, what's wrong with it?" Big asked, dumbfounded.

"It's- it's beautiful." Blaze whispered, but quickly regained her posture. "I mean, it's bruised."

"Oh. Well, uh, gee, thanks calling my eyes beautiful, Ms. Cat Lady. You're beautiful too." Big told her.

"It's Blaze, and thanks for the flattery." Blaze said, blushing.

"Yup! You're almost as beautiful as my froggy! Or a strawberry cheesecake!"

"...Oh. Thanks again, I guess?" Blaze said, slightly frowning.

"C'mon Blaze! We have to get the ship back into the ocean!" Marine yelled to her.

"Well, I have to go now. I wish nothing but the best for you...what's your name again?"

"Uhh, it's Big."

"I wish nothing but the best for you, Big." Blaze told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish to find my froggy again." Big told her, obviously killing the moment.

"...Goodbye, Big." Blaze said, climbing aboard Marine's ship.

"Bye Cat Lady!"

Pretty soon, they were back into the ocean.

"Blaze? What's wrong? You don't look too happy. Are you sad about losing your new boyfriend?" Marine questioned.

"This movie is going to do so terrible in the box office." Blaze said, looking at the ocean while shaking her head.

**Critics call it, "That one movie that we really, really, REALLY wish we didn't watch! Did you bastards let Michael Bay touch this movie, too?!"**

**The New York Times said that it "Had potential to become a great movie, but sadly, they made the love interest a complete moron."**

**And Kanye West, yet again, said that the movie sucked because it didn't feature him at all. *Cough, self-centered asshole, cough***

_**"The Fault In Our Cats." Now playing in theaters that are no where close to you.**_

**~End Of Commercial~**

"Geez, when did commercials start getting longer?" Scourge asked.

"The same time when they started making terrible movies based on books." Aly told him.

"Oh. Well, that's all the time we have for today, folks! I'm Scourge!"

"I'm Aly!"

"And we're-!"

"Wait! Silver hasn't told us who the traitor is yet!" Rotor yelled from the audience.

"UGHHH!" Scourge and Aly groaned, sitting back down on the couch.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" Silver said in a suspenseful way. "The traitor is-! GOING TO BE SAID RIGHT AFTER THIS SONG FROM 'THE FAULT IN OUR CATS'!"

Everyone in the audience threw their hands into the air and groaned.

**~Song~**

**BOOM! CLAP! THE SOUND OF MY HEART, THE BEAT GOES 'MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW! BOOM CLAP, YOU MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, COME ON KITTY! COME ON KITTY! YEAH!**

**~End Of Song~**

"NOW TELL US WHO THE TRAITIOR IN THE AUDIENCE IS!" Scourge growled, grabbing Silver by his chestfur.

"Oh. There is no traitor. I just wanted to waste your time. Byeeee." Silver said, transporting out of the studio.

Scourge's eye started to twitch.

"Uh, Scourge?"

**"MOTHERFUC-**

**And I'm doneee! I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me almost all weekend, so please review. I really want to hear your opinions on the story! Anyways, thanks for supporting this story, and I will see you next weekend!**


	11. Five Nights At Vector's!

**Heyyyyyyyooo! I'm here with chipotle! Well, the chipotle is for me ._. But hey, you get a new chapter! Seems fair enough, amiright? AMIRIGHT?! I'm right.**

Girl Voice: Awkward,

Awkward...IT'S AWKWARD!

HEY!

(Guitar Rift)

_It's a show that ya just can't miss!_

_Can't deny your shamefulness!_

_So just put up your fists! No need for a diss!_

_'Cause This is 'AwKwArDnEsS'!_

The studio audience full of NPCs started to applaud as Scourge and Aly came onto the stage.

"This is an interesting show!" A blond female NPC said.

"Yes! This _is _an interesting show! I am so glad that I came to see this event LIVE!" A male NPC with black hair replied.

"This show is called 'AwKwArDnEsS'! Did you know that?" A little girl NPC asked.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, no, I did not! Thanks for the information, little girl!" An Old Man NPC said.

"THE HERO WILL SLAY THE DRAGON!" A peasant NPC yelled out.

"YES! WE BELIEVE IN YOU, HERO!" The entire audience yelled.

"Do you think that we can slay the dragon, too?" A knight NPC asked another.

"No. We are not programmed to do so. We only walk around and look/act badass." The other knight answered.

Aly and Scourge gawked at the audience, and then at each other.

"The hell is this?!" Scourge exclaimed angrily.

"We are your new audience. We will react and reply to anything you ask and we'll act like we care." The male NPC with black hair explained. "Being an NPC is not easy, you see. You have to react to everything that happens around you."

"ACHOOO!" An old lady NPC sneezed.

"Bless you!"

"Bless your elderly soul!"

"EW! COVER YOUR MOUTH, GRANDMA!"

"See? We react to everything that happens around us."

Unfortunately, Aly and Scourge fell asleep on the stage due to being bored out of their minds by the NPCs.

"Hey! Do not fall asleep while I am talking to you. That was very rude of you." The male NPC said, frowning.

Scourge and Aly ignored him and continued to sleep and snore.

The NPCs looked around for a while. After they saw that the coast was clear, they started to riot.

"HOORAY! NOW THE NPCs WILL RULE!" They all shouted.

There was an awkward silence in the studio.

"...So, now that we rule now, what do we do?" The lady NPC asked.

"Hmm...WE SHALL START THE AWKWARD CLIP!" The black haired NPC suggested.

"YEAH! START THE AWKWARD CLIP!" The others agreed.

"CUE EPIC TRANSITION TO THE AWKWARD CLIP!"

**Five Nights At Vector's!**

Mina Mongoose's life had taken a turn for the worst.

First, her band, 'The Forget Me Knots', had broken up, mostly because of Ash's sore-loser and pessimistic attitude.

Then, due to not making enough income, she was behind on her rent and the landlord gave her five days to pay $1,050.

And lastly, the only job she could find was being a night security guard at Vector's Pizza Palace. So yeah, her life had taken a turn for the worst.

"...And these are the animatronics." Vector told Mina, giving her a tour of his pizza palace.

"They look awfully...realistic." Mina whispered.

"Hehe, yeah, well. Anyways, this is squirrely the squirrel, Deery the deer, Bonnie the bunny, Chickadee-y the chickadee, and Espio-y the chameleon." Vector introduced.

"Idiot." Espio said, pushing Vector and Mina out of the way.

"Well, don't count Espio as one. Uh, That pretty much sums it all up. Just watch the security cameras and that's all you really have to do." Vector said, shrugging.

"That's all? Psh. This is going to be a walk in the park." Mina scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. There is one tiiiiny detail that I forgot to mention. The animatronics are in free roam mode at night. If they see you, they'll assume that you are an animatronic without a costume and they will stuff you into one, killing you in the process."

Mina stood there, gawking at what she had just heard.

"I'm out." She said, tossing her security guard badge on the ground and heading towards the door.

"Ohh, no you don't! If you quit, I'll FIRE YOU."

Grumbling, Mina came back and picked up her badge.

"Now, you'd better head on over to your office! We're closing soon." Vector laughed, giving Mina a pat in the back.

"I better get a good pay for this..." Mina muttered, trudging towards her office.

**1 hour later...**

Vector's Pizza Palace had closed, and everyone had gone home. Everyone except for Mina, that is.

_"What if what Vector said was true? What if these animatronics _do _go crazy at night and decide to kill me?"_ Mina thought to herself.

She monitored every section of the restaurant until she finally came to the animatronics.

_"Weird, creepy things. Wait a minute..."_

She saw two empty spots where chickadee-y and Bonnie would be.

"WHERE THE HELL IS CHICKADEE-Y AND BONNIE?!" Mina yelled, but soon covered her mouth after hearing something like footsteps approach the office.

"Crap! They must've heard me! What do I do?!" She said, panicking.

The footsteps turned into the sound of clanging pots, which indicated that they were now running towards the office.

She looked over the control panel and saw a button labled, 'Shut down doors', and pushed it quickly.

The two doors on the left and right side of the office closed before Chickadee-y and Bonnie got in.

Mina wiped the sweat away from her forehead and gave off a deep sigh.

_"That was close. Too close. Maybe I should...call for help! Yeah! That's what I'll do!"_

She dialed the number for 9-1-1, but the phone redirected the call to a demonic, scratchy sounding voice.

_"*Phone Static* Hahahahaha! *Static* You tried to call for help, huh?! *static* You'll be dead soon, Mongoose! *Static* SQUIRRELY, QUIT HOGGIN' THE PHONE! I WANNA SOUND THREATENING, TOO! *Static* SCREW YOU, CHICKADEE-Y! NOBODY THINKS THAT YOU'RE THREATENING! *Static, fighting noises* ...Uh, Squirrely and Chickadee-y are fighting, so... bye. *Dial-Tone*_

"DAMN! SO I CAN'T CALL FOR HELP, EITHER?! I guess I'll just have to try and survive, then." Mina said, turning her attention to the security cameras again.

_"Okay, everyone seems to be back in their pla- ...WAIT! WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"_

She heard the sound of twisted laughter and Squirrely's theme song.

_**IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND, PARTYING, PARTYING (YEAH!) PARTYING, PARTYING (YEAH!) FUN! FUN! FUN! FUN!**_

"OH, GAWD!" Mina exclaimed as her ears started to bleed. "WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB?!"

"Because you needed the money."

"Yeah, I know, but I- WAIT, WHO SAID THAT?!" Mina said, turning around to see Deery standing by the door.

"Boo." Deery said simply.

First Mina turned white as though someone had thrown a bucket of white paint on her. Then came the screaming.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!" Mina screeched.

"Shh! Stop screaming! I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise!" Deery tried to assure him.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Mina shouted.

Deery turned around to see Squirrely, Chickadee-y, and Bonnie all staring at him angrily.

"Oh. Now _they _might harm you. And me."

"Deery, you traitor! You're supposed to be on OUR side!" Squirrely confronted.

"Yeah! You can't just switch up on us now!" Chickadee agreed.

"Guys, look. The whole 'Killing the night guard' thing has to stop. What we're doing is illegal!" Deery tried to explain.

"Fine then! If you're not going to help us kill her, then I guess we'll kill you BOTH!" Squirrely screamed, charging towards the two.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO PAY MY RENT! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" Mina shouted as she closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

"YEAH PROBABLY! IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE, MAYBE YOU SHOULD SUE!" Deery replied.

"HOW?! IF I CAN'T AFFORD TO PAY MY RENT, THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY A LAWYER?!"

"FIND A WAY!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The duo screamed together in unison.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, Mina opened her eyes to see that the animatronics were gone. She checked her watch.

_"6:00 A.M. So that means-"_

"MINA! ARE YOU ALIVE?" Vector yelled, bursting through the office door.

"Yeah, I-I think so..." Mina groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I thought that the animatronics would've killed you! But I was wrong! Great job, Mina! Great Job!" Vector praised her.

"B-but the animatronics! Where are they?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. The animatronics go back to their original posts at 6 A.M., so just have to hold out until then." Vector said.

"Thank goodness." Mina whispered to herself.

"Well, here you go! Here's that paycheck that you wanted!" Vector said, taking out a small piece of paper out of his pockets and giving it to Mina.

"FINALLY!" Mina exclaimed, grabbing the check like it was her last meal. "Wait, $120?! How am I supposed to pay my rent with THIS?!"

"I dunno, get a cardboard box until you can, I guess." Vector suggested, whistling a tune while walking away.

Mina sighed and started to walk home as Chickadee, Squirrely, and Bonnie secretly gave her evil grins and Deery gave her a worried look.

**~To Be Continued...?~**

"That was very frightening." The male NPC with black hair said, shivering.

"What if animatronics at kid restaurants really did do this stuff at night?" A lady NPC wondered.

"NOT CHUCK E. CHEESES!" The kid NPCs cried.

"It is time to end the show now. Next week, NPCs will take over the world. Goodnight." The black haired NPC said, shutting off the camera.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you don't, that's cool! All I'm asking is for a review from you! Reviews keep me motivated, and strong, and encouraged, and other synonyms that have the same meaning as those words :P. Anyways, keep bein' awesome! Until next weekend, Dudes and dudettes! *Cue TURN DOWN FOR WHAT ending credits***


	12. Mobian Idol!

**It's Saturday, and you know what that means! CREEPYPASTA MARATHON ON YOUTUBE! ...I mean, a new chapter of 'AwKwArDnEsS'! Yep. That's totally what I meant :P. I hope you like!**

Girl Voice: Awkward, Awkward...IT'S AWKWARD!

HEY!

(Guitar Rift)

_It's a show that ya just can't miss!_

_Can't deny your shamefulness!_

_So just put up your fists! No need for a diss!_

_'Cause This is 'AwKwArDnEsS'!_

The studio audience started to scream loudly and cheer as two infamous faces came onto the stage to introduce themselves.

_DING!_

"Hey everyone! King Scourge here, as you all know!" Scourge told the audience, giving them a smirk which made all of the fangirls in the audience swoon.

_DING!_

"Here we have Aly, who is texting excessively on her phone."

_DING!_

"If ONLY we could get her to look UP from her phone for just a little while..."

_DING!_

"...Just a LITTLE WHILE..."

_DING!_

"Aly?"

_DING!_

"Aly!"

_DING!_

"ALYYYYY!"

_DING!_

Angry with the co-host, Scourge grabbed Aly's IPhone and threw it into the audience.

"HEY!" Aly exclaimed, realizing what had just happened.

"FREE IPHONE!" Scourge shouted as the two watched the Iphone soar across the audience.

"...J-J-Joshie..." Aly sobbed, falling to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Ahem. Aly, introduce yourself."

"Oh, alright then. Hey, guys! I'm the tan girl with the red afro, AKA Aly!" Aly said.

"AND THIS, OF COURSE, IS 'AwKwArDnEsS'!" Both Scourge and Aly yelled together in unison.

"Now that that's outta the way, we have a great show for you toni-"

_"Aly, you have, (3) unread messages. Read them out loud now?"_

"NO SIRI!"

_"Okay. I will read them. First unread message from Best Friend: ZOMG WHY ARE YOU. IGNORING ME?!111 ALY? Second unheard message from Mom: ALY! What have I told you about peeing on the toilet seat?! As soon as you get home, you're cleaning all of the toilets in the house! Third unheard mess-"_

"OK, WHOEVER HAS MY PHONE, TURN IT OFF!"

"Shh! It's about to get good!" Scourge snickered, pulling out a chair and popcorn from no where.

_"-age from Dad: Aly, grandma's pissed at you because you won't add her as a friend on Facebook. She's also wants you to post a picture of you wearing that sweater she made you last Christmas. NO EXCEPTIONS, ADD GRANDMA! Bye, daddy luvs you :) ~END OF MESSAGES~."_

The studio audience and Scourge immediately started to laugh like insane clowns, while Aly, on the other hand, started to turn red enough to make a tomato jealous.

"Dude, you have the worst parents ever." Scourge said, wiping his eyes from laughing so much.

"I've lived with them for almost 14 years now. You don't think I know that?" Aly replied, pinching the bridges of her nose. "Let's get started on that awkward clip. I gotta find my phone..."

"Can do." Scourge said as he hit the play button on the remote to start the clip.

_**Mobian Idol!**_

The cameras started to roll as the host of 'Mobian Idol' came in front of the main camera.

"Hello, Mobius! My name is Pauline, and this, is 'Mobian Idol'!" She introduced.

_**opening for 'Mobian Idol!'**_

_**I'm gonna-**_

_**I'm gonna-**_

_**I'm gonna-**_

_**I'm gonna-**_

_**I'm gonna MAKE IT! YEAH! You won't even know me now!**_

_**So just go on and bow! Go on and bow, go on and bow, yeah...**_

The audience started to chant 'Mobian Idol' as soon as Pauline came back into the camera's view.

"Hello, again! Now, as some of you know already, we are down to our final four! Three people will be going home tonight, while the lucky winner will get a record deal and $2,000,000 in cold, hard, CASH!"

The audience shouted with enthusiasm as soon as Pauline said that.

"Well, I'm just as anxious as you! Let's meet our 4 finalists!" Pauline said as the camera switched to the large screen above the stage.

**Rotor~**

"I've got this in the bag! No one can beat me when it comes to singing! NO ONE! Everyone else might as well go HOME! I'M the star of this show!" Rotor said, sitting in a chair surrounded by a bunch of ladies that look like they are paid to be around him.

**Rosy~**

"Rosy hopes that she will win! If Rosy DOESN'T win, let's just say that there will be A LOT of funerals to attend..." Rosy said, getting her feet massaged by two guys that looked terrified of her.

**Knuckles~**

"Is this even a challenge anymore? Pff! It stopped being one when Sonic got eliminated! Anyway, I'm not going to worry about these other three losers! It's pretty obvious who's going to win tonight." Knuckles said, getting grapes fed to him by girls dressed in beautiful dresses.

**Charmy~**

"...I LIKE CHEESE!" Charmy shouted, snatching the plate of cheese away from the lady that was serving it to him.

**End~**

"Whoo!...competition looks tough tonight! Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce the judges! Our three judges tonight are..."

**Shadow~**

"Hmph."

**Princess Elise~**

"Greetings."

**And Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA, Eggman!~**

"WHOO! LEEEERROOOOYY JENNNNNKINS!"

"Yup! It's gonna be a fun night tonight, folks! ARE YOU READY?!" Pauline shouted.

"YEAAAAAHH!" The audience shouted back.

"I said, "ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Alright! Let's bring out our first contestant! EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR, ROTOR!"

Rotor came onto the stage as the music to Radiohead's 'Creep' came on.

_"When you were here before...couldn't look you in the eye, you're just like an angel...your skin makes me cry...you float like a feather...in a beautiful world...I wish I was special...you're so freakin' special... but I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo! What the hell am I doin' here?! I don't belong here...no...I don't belong here..."_ Rotor sang.

The audience screamed with joy as the judges began writing down something on their papers.

"Nice job, Rotor! You might win this entire thing!" Pauline praised him backstage.

"Oh, believe me. I will." Rotor said, walking away.

The audience was still cheering as Pauline came back onto the stage.

"That was Rotor singing 'Creep', by Radiohead! Buy today on ITunes and save 50% now! Ok, the next performer is the sweet and sassy chick we know today as Rosy! Come on out Rosy!"

Rosy swaggered onto the stage as the music to 'Adore You' by Miley Cyrus came on.

_"Ohh, ohhh...yeeaah, ohhhh...mmhh...babyyy...babyyyy...are ya listenin'? Wonderin', where you've been, all my lifeeee...I just started living...Ooooh, ohhh, babyyyy...are you, listenin'? Ohhh, ohhh...when you say you love me, no I, love you more...and when you say you need me, no I need you more...boy, I adoreeee, youuuuuu...I adoreeeeee, youuuuuu." Rosy sang._

"Nice job, Rosy! Best of luck to you!" Pauline said.

"Rosy doesn't need luck. If Rosy doesn't win, then Rosy will go 'naners." Rosy said, walking away while laughing creepily.

"...Alright, then. Let's go to our next contestant, Knuckles!" Pauline introduced.

Knuckles came onto the stage with a guitar as the intro to '1985' by Bowling For Soup started to play.

_"Debbie just hit the wall! She never had it all! One Prozac a day, husband's a cpa, her dreams went out the door, when she turned 24, only been with one man, what happened to her plan? She was gonna be an actress, she was gonna be a star, she was gonna shake her ass, on the hood of White Snake's car, her yellow SUV, is now the enemy, looks at her average life, and nothing, has been, all right! Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana, there was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV, her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, 'cause she's still preoccupied, with 19, 19, 1985!"_

"Smart song choice, Knuckles! You might win with it!" Pauline told him.

"Well, I AM smart..."

"Yeah...let's not tell lies. Anyways, here is our last contestant of the night! Everyone, give it up for, CHARMY!"

Charmy came onto the stage with no music playing at all.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND! ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!" Charmy screeched.

"Such beauty..." Shadow wiping a tear.

Princess Elise and Eggman looked at him funny.

"Seriously?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. It touched a part in my dark heart that I never thought existed." Shadow sniffled.

"You're kidding, right?" Eggman asked him, puzzled.

"I'm as serious as ever. So serious, in fact, that I say that Charmy wins 'Mobian Idol'!" Shadow announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the audience shouted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone at home shouted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone and everything on this earth shouted together.

"Yep. Charmy's the new Mobian Idol."

"N-no! This CAN'T BE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! ME!" Knuckles stuttered.

"Too bad. Charmy is the winner because I said he's the winner." Shadow said.

"BUT WHY?!"

"Uh, because I know that it'll annoy the hell out of all of you who actually sung a better song than Charmy, that's why." Shadow replied, smirking.

"Wait a minute! You can't decide who the next 'Mobian Idol' is going to be by yourself! We all have to agree!" Eggman said.

"We all _do _agree. Isn't that right, Shadow clones?"

"Yes. That is correct." The Shadow clones that were in the audience said.

"Er...well, congrats Charmy! You are the new 'Mobian Idol'! What do you have to say?!" Pauline asked.

The audience eagerly awaited his response.

"...I LIKE CHEESE!" Charmy said with a derp face.

"Oh, man. I can't believe that I lost to some bee! I feel dumb." Rotor said, crossing his arms.

Knuckles was on the floor, kicking and screaming and crying like some kid who had just been told he wasn't getting that toy he wanted.

"Wait. Where's Rosy?" Pauline questioned as everyone started to look around.

A few seconds later, Rosy rammed into the audience with a gigantic monster truck.

"ROSY DIDN'T WIN! ROSY DIDN'T WIN! NOW YOU WILL ALL PAY!" She screamed as she ran over hundreds of innocent audience members.

Everyone started to scream and panic, while Shadow just looked into the camera.

"What can I say? I love my new job." He said, giving the viewers at home one more smirk before the camera was demolished by Rosy's truck.

**~End~**

"...And this is a picture of little Aly when she was 2! Oh, I do believe that she fell into the toilet that day, too! Always a klutz, that baby." Aly's grandmother said, showing everyone Aly's most embarrasing pictures.

"Grandma...please leave and spare my dignity." Aly said, facepalming.

"Why are you rushing your poor grandma? She just got here and you already want her gone?" Scourge asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Tsk. Devil child, if you ask me."

"She's always been a devil child! With her crazy red hair, and piercings! I'm taking her to Church tomorrow!" Aly's grandmother said, hitting Aly with her purse.

"Oww! Grandma I have to do the laundry tomorrow! Can't I just go next Sunday?" Aly whined.

"You go THIS Sunday!" Aly's grandma responded, hitting her with her purse again.

"YOU GO THIS SUNDAY!" The audience exclaimed.

"Yep. You go this Sunday." Scourge said with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's end the show here."

"Alright! I'm Scourge!"

"I guess I'm Aly. FML."

"AND WE'RE OUT!" They both shouted as the camera went out.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please, review! If you review, you get a free cake ^ - ^ Sounds fair, amiright? AMIRIGHT! I'm right. Ok, but seriously, review guys. I love to hear your opinions about my stories whether they are good or bad! Seriously! R & R!**


End file.
